YuGiOh Fairy Tales
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: Yugi is unable to fall asleep and asks Yami to read him a story...or two (Warning: Swearing and a bit of violence)
1. Hansel & Gretel

_~*Hansel & Gretel*~_

**Joey: **Hansel

**Serenity: **Gretel

**Pegasus:** The EVIL Witch

A.N: Most of the casts are going to play a certain character for each story. I'll let you know who's playing whom before I start a new chapter.

P.S. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Why do we gotta say this? They should put this on the ff.net policy…

            It was already 10:30 in the evening. Yugi and his Yami were sitting in his bedroom at an apartment complex, looking out the window while Yugi lay on his bed, unable to fall asleep.

            Yami looked over his hikari for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "Yugi, you're still awake?"

            Yugi sat up slowly, the blanket draped over his body. "No, I guess not. I'm unable to fall asleep. I'm not sure why."

            "Hmm…" Yami sat on a chair, going close to Yugi's bedside. "How about if I tell you a story?"

            "Oh well," Yugi rested his head on the headrest. "Anything for a goodnight sleep will do."

            "All right then," Yami reached under Yugi's bed, pulling out a thick book. "I suppose a few stories should do the trick." He then skimmed through the pages, trying to look for a story. "How about Hansel and Gretel?

            "Whatever." Yugi faced Yami, staring off into space.

            "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Another famine strikes the village once again and we only have enough food for two days."

            The Wheelers gathered about the kitchen table one dark evening. Joey was stroking his cat Mittens on his lap. Serenity sat next to her brother, playing around with the cat.

            "What are we going to do father?" Serenity looked up at her father.

            Her father stood up, scratching his goatee, pacing himself around the kitchen. "I am not so sure. We could go around to our neighbors…"

            Mrs. Wheeler stood up. "Darling, that's not possible.  If a famine strikes our house, it's bound to strike out all the homes."

            "Please," Mr. Wheeler tried to hush his wife. "Not in front of the kids." He then turned to Joey and Serenity. "You two go to sleep. It's late anyway."

            "Sure dad." Joey stood up, leaving the kitchen. Serenity followed shortly after. The two shared the same bedroom and the same bed. While the family couldn't afford another bed, Mr. Wheeler took the liberty of building one now that his two kids are getting much older and no longer children.

            "I cannot believe it." Serenity changed into her nightgown in her own little bathroom before emerging back into the bedroom. "Another famine strikes the village square."

            "I remember the last time we had a famine." Joey slipped into the left side of the bed. "One of the Kazaku twins died."

            "I know. That was scary." Serenity hopped into the right side.

            "Don't worry Serenity," Joey ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He blew out the candle on his side that stood on the nightstand. "Night."

            "Sure, good night." Serenity hopped off the bed, making her way out of the room.

            "Serenity, where are you going?" Joey whispered.

            "I left my clothes in the living room. Clean clothes that is. I'll be right back." She then passed by her parent's bedroom when she stopped, hearing a rather intense conversation behind a closed door. Trying not to make a sound, she placed her ear on the door.

            "Listen you fool," she heard her mother say. "Tomorrow, we're going to take the kids to the woods. We'll just tell them that we're going to chop down some firewood when we're actually going to leave them there."

            "Have you gone mad, woman?" Mr. Wheeler's voice was one of shock. "There is no way I'm going to leave my kids in the woods. Have you heard the news? There are wolves, plaguing those areas."

            "Look at it this way. There is food for tomorrow and the day after that and it's not enough for all of us. It's your choice."

            "I'm still not going to leave the kids in the woods. It's absurd, it's insane."

            "It's a good idea." Mrs. Wheeler was trying to get to her point. "But think about it."

            Serenity stepped back, horrified at the conversation that went on. She then snuck past their bedroom once more and headed for the bedroom. Shaking, she made her way towards her brother, shaking him slightly. "Joey, Joey…"

            "Huh?" Joey opened his eyes slightly. "Serenity? What's up with you?"

            "Joey…" Serenity sat back on their bed. "I heard mom and dad arguing. They're planning to take us to the woods tomorrow and leave us there."

            "What?" he shifted his body to the side "You've got to be kidding. They wouldn't do that."

            "It's true. I was just on my way to the living room when I heard all about it. What are we going to do?"

            "All right, all right. Calm down." Joey sat up, opening his window, stepping outside.

            "Where are you going?"

            "Shhh," Joey placed a finger to his lips. "Keep quiet. I'm just going to get a few things." He then went to the garden and under the bushes, pulling out a paper bag before creeping back into the house, closing the window.

            "What's in the bag?" Serenity looked at her brother, confused.

            "Moonstones." Joey replied. "Yugi gave me half of his collection. These are the kind of stones that glow in the night."

            "I heard of those." Serenity squealed excitedly.

            "Shhh…" Joey cupped his hand over Serenity's mouth. "You want mom and dad to hear us?"

            Serenity shook her head before Joey released his hold. Wordlessly, the two got into bed and fell asleep.

            The next morning, Serenity and Joey got dressed. Their mother woke them up at about 6:00 in the morning telling them to get changed. At about sunrise, they all headed out of their cottage.

            "Okay," Mrs. Wheeler turned to her kids. "You're father is going to chop down some wood in the forest. There is one place we will drop you off. You kids don't wander about and don't get lost. Most importantly, don't separate yourselves from each other. After your father is done we will come and get you. Are we clear?"

            "Yes mother dearest." They both said in unison.

            "Good." Mr. And Mrs. Wheeler led the kids into the forests. Joey stayed behind his family, throwing moonstones behind him along the way. Mr. Wheeler, who notices this, looks back at his son, an axe in hand. 

            "Why are you lagging Joey?" his father asked.

            "I'm not lagging. I'm just saying goodbye to Mittens who's running around the rooftop."

            "That's not Mittens!" said Mrs. Wheeler. "That's just the sun rising up from the chimney."

            "Phh, yeah whatever." Joey muttered soft enough so his parents wouldn't be able to hear. They continued going deep into the forests and finally stopped.

            "Okay you two." Mrs. Wheeler smiled. "You just stay here until your father gets back. It won't be long. Now behave." Their parents then disappeared. They could hear the chopping from a mile off until the sound faded. Hours passed by as their parents had failed to show.

            Serenity and Joey drifted off to sleep, thinking their parents will come back. Soon, nightfall had risen as darkness blanketed the forests. Serenity's eyes opened, noticing how dark it was. She turned to Joey, shaking him once again. "Joey, Joey wake up!" 

            "Huh?" Joey rubbed his eyes. "What?!? I can't believe this. They didn't come back for us!" he took in a deep breath. "All right, let's just calm down. All we have to do is follow the moonstones."

            "I don't see any." Serenity looked around.

            "What? I can't believe it. Either mom found out about it or what Yugi gave me was a fake."

            "How are we going to get home?" Serenity looked left to right. Suddenly, a growling sound came about not too far away. "Forget I just asked that." She pointed to the trees. Two black wolves emerged from the bushes, slowly making its way towards Joey and Serenity.

            "Aw crap." Joey took out one of his stones from his pocket. "Luckily, I have one of these left." He then hurled it to one of the wolves, striking them on the head. Instead of being knocked out, the wolf became rather irritated, its eyes turning intense.

            "Joey," Serenity took a step back, leaning against her brother. "I'm scared."

            "You know, it's times like these that when you're desperate, you have to do a few things."

            "Like what?"

            Joey took his sister by the wrist. "Run!" 

            The two started to sprint as hard and fast as they can, trying to get away from the wolves. The wolves were chasing after them at a rather alarming speed. 

            "Hey Joey," Serenity pointed to the rather unusual cottage just up ahead. "Let's go stop over there. Maybe whoever lives there could help us."

            "Good idea." Joey and Serenity started to run faster. As they neared the cottage, they noticed the wolves retreating and running back into the forests.

            "Oh yeah! Joey Wheeler scares the living hell of every man and beast." Joey cheered as he does his victory dance.

            "Hey Joey," Serenity ripped off the wall.

            "Serenity?!?" Joey was stunned at what she did. "What the heck are you doing?"

            Serenity took a bite off the wall she just ripped off. "Mmmm…this takes like those sugar cookies mom used to make for us. I think this house is made out of candy."

            "You're crazy. Maybe you're just hallucinating after that run we just took." Suddenly, Serenity chipped off the doorknob, shoving it inside Joey's mouth. Joey started chewing on whatever Serenity shoved in her mouth. "Mmmm…hey a jellybean." Without knowing, the two started breaking windows and tearing down walls and roofs.

            Meanwhile, the caretaker of the cottage, looked out at the two through his telescope, a smirk curling its lips. 

            "Hmmm…and what's this? Two little children…oh wait, they're not children. Odd. They look almost to their teen years. Oh well, I suppose a diet could do wonders for me. These days, all I have are children." 

            Joey and Serenity sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. Half of the wall had been torn down and two of the windows had been broken.

            "Boy Serenity," Joey grinned. "You weren't kidding at all. The house is really made of candy."

            "See, I told you." Serenity smiled.

            "Nibble, nibble like a mouse," a voice boomed from the inside. "Who has been eating out my house?"

            "It's the wolves. The wolves." Serenity yelled out.

            "Ho boy, the kids like to use that line now don't they?" The door opened and out popped a tall lanky man with white hair flowing down to his waist. Half of his face could be seen while the other had been concealed by his hair. "My, my what do we have here? Brother and sister I would assume?"

            Serenity and Joey nodded. "Yeah, we were running away from the wolves that were chasing us earlier. 

"Oh? Wolves?" Pegasus quirked an eyebrow "Well, why don't you two come in and make yourselves at home."

            "Who are you?" Joey looked up at him strangely.

            "Well, everyone calls me Pegasus." The man smiled. "Must've been named after a unicorn. I don't know. Anyway," he stepped to the side, allowing the two to enter. Pegasus's cottage was rather ordinary, not really different from their home. "Anything you wish to eat or drink, help yourselves." He pointed to the fridge before taking his leave. As soon as he left the room, he smirked to himself. What Joey and Serenity do not know is that he is a demon who eats children alive. Sure, he wouldn't mind becoming Mister goody-shoes for a few days. And once he gets one of the children fat enough to eat, he'll cook them alive and well.

            "This is great, don't you think Joey." Serenity slipped into the bed in the guestroom. "At least this man has some food."

            "I'm not too sure about that." Joey frowned as he sat on the bed. "There's something odd about that man. Something doesn't seem right." They both then drifted off to sleep.

            The next morning, Pegasus appeared in the guestroom, looking over the two. That smile never left his face as he tried to decide which one he should take. 

            "Hmm…the blonde hair or the red head?" Pegasus thought for a moment. "Ah yes, blondes do have a lot more fun." He then made his way towards the bed Joey slept, grabbing him by the neck.

            "What the…" Joey choked, struggling to escape Pegasus's hold on him. Pegasus lifted Joey up in the air, his grip on his neck becoming tighter.

            "Now, now my boy, just calm down. I'm just going to prepare a special dinner just for you."

            "Joey!" Serenity got up and tried to jump Pegasus from behind.

            Smiling, with one hand, Pegasus simply shoved Serenity off of him. "Now, now m'dear. You must help out in the kitchen. You see I'm going to treat your brother in a rather special way. And when he's nice and plump, I'll cook him up real well."

            "Say what?" Joey didn't like the sound of this.

            "You wouldn't dare." Serenity got mad. 

            "I do dare. You see," he swung Joey over his shoulder. "I am a demon who likes to entice children with my candy house. Then I start fattening them up and when they're fat enough, I cook them. Baked, broiled, or fried. Sometimes grilled but my barbeque grill hasn't been working lately." He tossed Serenity an outfit a French maid would use. "Change your clothes. You look rather plain in that drab you're wearing." He then carried Joey out of the room.

            For weeks, Pegasus had been feeding a caged Joey one of the finest foods like Dim sum, noodles, soup, chicken, curry, and so much more. All Serenity got was crab shells, half of a butter roll and a cup of water. Serenity's job was to cook the meals and clean do the dishes as well as doing Pegasus's chores.

            Every night, Pegasus would approach Joey's cage, peering down on him. "Joey, stick out your finger so I can find out if I can cook you."

            Joey, who was smart enough to save a chicken bone from last night's dinner, stuck the bone out of the cage. Pegasus had really bad eyesight ever since he was a child but he had a great sense of smell. 

            Pegasus felt the chicken bone, assuming it was Joey's finger. "Aw damn it, still too skinny. Oh well, maybe tomorrow."

            This continued on for weeks. Everytime Pegasus asked Joey to stick out his finger, Joey would stick out the chicken bone. Finally, one day, Pegasus couldn't take it anymore.

            "That's it!!" he shouted. "Tonight's the night I'm cooking your sorry ass. Serenity!"

            Serenity entered, dragging a mop behind her. "Yes?"

            "Go check the oven to see if the flames are good and ready. All you have to do is open the oven door and stick your head inside. Your brother is going to be tenderized tonight."

            Serenity's eyes widened, but a plan formulated in her mind. "But sir, I forgot how to check the oven."

            "Oh for the love of peace!" Pegasus stomped to the oven. "You bimbo, don't you remember anything?" He opened the oven door, which was big enough for anyone to fit in. "It's easy as 1, 2, 3. You open the frickin door, you stick your head slightly in so you can see if the flames are good and ready…"

            Thinking twice, Serenity shoved Pegasus with all her might into the oven. Pegasus eventually fell in as Serenity slammed the oven door shut, sliding in the lock. Screams and pounding could be heard from the inside until they slowly died within time.

            "Serenity…" Joey looked down at his sister. 

            Serenity grabbed the keys from the table, unlocking Joey's cage. Joey quickly emerged from the cage, embracing her. "Serenity, God, I can't believe you just did that. You saved my ass."

            "Of course I had to save you. You're my only brother. Come on, I know where Pegasus keeps his riches. Perhaps if we take it, we won't have to worry about being hungry again."

            "You can say that again." Joey followed Serenity up the stairs into Pegasus's room. Serenity knelt down on the floor, opening a trap door and in contained piles of gold coins, pearls and diamonds.

            "Damn!" Joey was stunned at what he was seeing. We're rich I tell you. Rich! Woo-hoo!"

            "Come on Joey." Serenity was already scooping coins into her hand, putting it in her pocket. "Let's just take what we can and go home."

            "Right," Joey took out his paper bag, placing the diamonds and pearls inside. Right after they cleaned out what's in the trap floor, they fled the cottage, wandering about the twisted forest paths.

            "Where do we go now?" Serenity looked around. 

            "Hmmm…" Joey looked left to right. "Hey, these parts are familiar. Me and Yugi took this route when we went swimming in the lake. Follow me." He took his sister by the hand as he led her down the twisted paths. Soon enough, they arrived at a familiar village up ahead.

            "Hey!" Serenity smiled. "We're home. I…I can't believe it. We're actually home."

            "You couldn't be more correct Serenity." Joey smiled. The two then made their way into the village and in no time, they reached their home. Serenity opened the door, smiling. 

            "Dad. Dad we're home!" she called out.

            "I wonder where he is?" Joey stepped in, closing the door behind him. They went into the kitchen, seeing their father, sitting on one of the chairs. Three bottles of beer, all drunken, sat in front of him as he downed his fourth one.

            "Father," Serenity went up to her father. "It's us. Joey and Serenity."

            "Huh?" Mr. Wheeler looked up. "I can't believe it. I thought you guys were eaten by those terrible wolves." He hugged Serenity, pulling her close to him.

            "Where's mom?" Joey placed the paper bag on the table, sitting on the chair next to the two.

            "Oh?" Mr. Wheeler downed his beer. "Your mother…she died a few nights ago. Heart attack I believe."

            "Oh dear." Serenity was shocked.

            "Aside from mom," Joey smiled, pushing the paper bag towards his father. "Look what me and Serenity found."

            Mr. Wheeler looked inside the bag, stunned to see diamond and pearls. "Kids, where did you get these?"

            "Oh," Serenity grinned. "Let's just say we found them at a special place."

            The Wheelers managed to live off their fortune and managed to survive. And never had they gone through another famine again.

            "There Yugi," Yami closed the book. "What did you think?"

            Yugi looked up at Yami. "That was stupid indeed. Why couldn't the demon use its powers to kick Hansel and Gretel's ass? Why wasn't Hansel smart enough to pick up the moonstones when they tried to find their way back?"

            "Well…" Yami tried to think of an answer.

            "That story wasn't great." Yugi pouted. "Read another one."

            "But…" Yami started to say.

            "I said read another one." Yugi cut his dark side off. "And it better be good or I'm not falling asleep."

~*What do you guys think? Should I continue? Suggestions for stories to put up are welcome…To Be Continued*~


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

_~*Little Red Riding Hood*~_

**Tea:** Little Red Riding Hood

**(Yami) Marik:** The "Wolf" (Okay…he's actually a schizophrenic)

**Ishizu:** Little Red Riding Hood's Mom

**Yami: **Doctor

**Mai:** Little Red Riding Hood's Aunt

            "All right Yami, this story better be worthwhile." Yugi sat up on his bed facing Yami, watching him skim through the pages."

            "Oh hold on." Yami continued looking for a good story to read. "Ah, here we are."

            "Uh-oh," Yugi was being sarcastic. "What is it now?"

            "Here's a rather intriguing story. Little Red Riding Hood." Yami placed on his reading glasses, as he looked the story over briefly.

            "Hey wait a minute," Yugi snatched Yami's glasses. "You don't wear reading glasses."

            "Well," Yami snatched the glasses back. "It makes me look smarter. Now anyway…"

            Once upon a time, in a far away land, in a cottage tucked away in the woods, there was a young girl who always wore a red cloak. In fact, she had become so addicted to this cloak that she had dubbed herself  'Little Red Riding Hood'. To everyone else, they still call her Tea.

            One day, word reached Tea's mother that her aunt had been sick for quite some time. Hoping to lift her spirits, Ishizu packed up a few goods such as bread, a muffin, three peaches she plucked from the trees outside, and Dim Sum. "Tea? You wouldn't mind doing me a favor right?"

            "Coming." A voice called out. Tea ran down the stairs, the red cloak flying behind her as if the wind was pushing it back. "Sure I wouldn't mind doing a favor. What is it?"

            "Oh Tea." Ishizu frowned. "You're still wearing that red cloak? I thought you would finally stop using it. You've been using it since you were, what…five?"

            "Just forget it." Tea looked over at what Ishizu cooked up. "Hey, what's this for?"

            "Well," Ishizu sighted, taking out a straw basket. "Your aunt has caught the flu once again. Her fever has gotten quite worse I believe. I want you take this to her house. The car is broken so you would have to walk up the forest paths."

            "Aw man," Tea frowned as she took the basket, holding it by its handle. "But it's three miles from here. Do I really have to walk?"

            "Oh don't be silly Tea." Ishizu smiled. "It will be good for you." She watched Tea opening the front door, about to leave with the basket in hand as she called out. "Oh Tea, wait."

            "Huh?" Tea stopped at the doorway, looking back at Ishizu. "Yes?"

            "I'm not sure if you heard the news but there has been a mad man running around the woods as of late."

            Tea's eyes widened, unable to believe what her mother just said. "What?"

            "Yes. So you must be careful." She hurried her daughter out the door, practically pushing her.

            "Jeez," Tea muttered under her breath as soon as her mother closed the door behind her. "If there is a schizophrenic dude on the run, why the hell would mother send me out here to deliver food for my aunt?" She shrugged the thought off as she began her trek into the woods, which was three miles from the cottage. The basket in her hand was much heavier than she had expected. "Oh for the love of god! My aunt has the flu and mom packs enough food to feed the soldiers that went to fight off in the Middle East."

            Time slowly ticked into half hour and already, Tea's legs seemed to wear her down. Lucky for her, a tree stump stood a few feet away from her. Tired and exhausted, she settled down on the stump, taking out a peach from the basket helping herself to a small bite of the delicate fruit.

            "What young girl such as yourself would be doing out here in these parts of the woods at this time?"       

            Looking up, a bit startled, there stood a tall young man with wild hair that appeared to be in the shade of light brown or gray*. Tea's face flushed for quite some time, as she could not seem to remove her gaze from the stranger. His body had been sculpted nicely. Perhaps this stranger had been lifting weights for quite some time. Finally, after mustering up a bit of courage, her voice came out into a small whisper. "Who are you?"

            The young man released a soft laugh. "Some people refer to me as Marik. Why do you ask?" he looked down at her red cloak, gazing at Tea oddly. "Wait a sec, you're that…what's her face…" he snapped his fingers, as if trying to remember her name. "Little Red Riding Hood. There you go…now I remember."

            Tea smiled to that. "Yep, a lot of people call me that since I always wear a red cloak. After all, today is a windy day. But my real name is Tea and so far, only my mom calls me that."

            "Is that so?" Marik smiled. "Where are you headed?"

            Tea sighed, slouching, placing the basket on the ground. "I'm on my way to my aunt's house. Apparently, she came down with the flu so my mom asked me to deliver her this basket."

            "Hmmm…" Marik took the basket, looking inside. "Your mother wanted you to give your aunt peaches, bread, muffins, dim sum and a bottle of sake?"

            "Yeah. It's so heavy too." Tea groaned.

            "Where is this aunt of yours?" he looked at her quizzically.

            "Well, it's about a mile from here. All you have to do is cross the bridge from the river which is probably a few kilometers from here."

            "Tell you what. You can take my motorcycle to your dear aunt's house. And my dear, I just know the shortcut to get there besides taking that silly old bridge."

            "Really?" Tea took a glance at the black motorcycle that parked right by the tree.

            "Oh yes. You just follow the forest path and turn right. That's the quickest shortcut to get across the river."

            "You don't say." Tea then made her way towards Marik's motorcycle, placing the basket on the rack. "Well, thanks a lot. I don't think I'm up for walking any further."

            "You just take the path I told you to go to. You'll reach your aunt's house in no time."

            Tea sat on the motorcycle, placing the helmet on her head. "Thanks for lending me your bike Marik."

            "Anytime my dear," he smiled as he watched her ride off. His lips curled into a smirk as she was finally out of sight. "Anytime." He then turned around, making his way down the opposite of the forest paths, laughing at his own joke. The directions he had given her guided her to a longer way to reach her relative's home. He knew the forests a bit too well as he took the real shortcut to Tea's aunt's house. It took him no longer than five minutes to finally reach the small log cabin tucked away beside the river. Reaching inside his cloak, he took out a gold object, appearing to be a rod. On the top was a sphere with an eye carved. Slowly, he approached the door, knocking on it ever so softly.

            "Who is it?" a woman's voice called out.

            "It's me dear aunt," Marik replied, imitating Tea's voice. "Mom told me you were sick so she sent me to bring this for you."

            "Is that so?" a sneeze shot out. "Well, just lift the latch and come in. I sure could use some company."

            "Indeed you do." Marik smirked, saying this to himself. Lifting up the latch, he opened the door entering the small home. There on the couch, laid a blonde woman, perhaps younger than he was, with a blanket over her and an ice pack on her forehead. 

            "Just put the basket on the coffee table dear." Mai's voice was a bit hoarse, her nose stuffed up as she sneezed once again. "God, I thought flu season was over but no."

            "Flu season is over for you my dear." Marik took out his millennium rod. "I can assure you that."

            Mai weakly looked up at Marik, her eyes widened as she sat up. "What the? Who the hell are you?" she eyed the rod in his hand. "What's going on?"

            "Have you ever heard of the schizophrenic that escaped the mental ward weeks ago?" Marik leaned forward towards Mai, pointing the millennium rod to her forehead.

            "You're him are you?" Mai scooted back, trying to avoid him. 

            "Oh yes I am my dear." He inched closer to her. "Have you ever wondered how my victims die without any trace of a blood or a bruise?"

            "Wha…what? How…"

            Marik laughed softly. "Why, I send them to the shadow realm my sweet." The millennium rod glowed. Marik watched Mai's eyes turning lifeless, falling off the floor. Marik looked down at the body, wondering what to do with it. 

            "Damn," he muttered to himself. "And that little girl is going to drop by any minute." He picked up Mai's lifeless body by her ankles, dragging it on the floor and to the bathroom, laying her in the tub, closing the curtain. He then went up the stairs, looking through her closet. "I guess I would have to kill off that kid too." He found a nightgown on the far end. A bit tacky but as long as they fit him. Shrugging himself off of his cloak, he placed on Mai's nightgown before making his way down the steps, lying on the couch.

            Not too long after his rather intriguing deed, Tea soon came knocking on the door. "Aunt Mai. It's me, Tea. Mom told me you were sick so she sent me over here to drop off a few goods for you."

            Marik started to imitate Mai. "Oh how sweet of that dear mother of yours to send me something."

            Tea made a funny face, quirking an eyebrow. "That's weird Aunt Mai. Usually, you call my mom a worthless old hag."

            _What?!?_ Marik knew this wasn't a good sign. He had to think fast but how? "I guess I must have been hallucinating. Come in."

            Tea opened the door, entering the living room. "Wow Aunt Mai, I didn't know you were that sick. Oh well," she placed the basket on the coffee table. "Maybe you're becoming a nice person when you are sick." She then looked over at the covered up body except for the hair and arm that's dangling over the edge. "Aunt Mai, did you dye your hair? It used to be blonde now it looks…beige."

            "Can't a young woman dye her hair once in a great while." Marik answered.

            "And Aunt Mai, your skin is darker." She picked up Marik's hand. "Not to mention a bit more manly."

            "I've been lifting weights my dear. Plus I have been getting a great tan before this flu came along"

            "And Aunt Mai," Tea smelled a strange scent coming from Marik. "You're wearing cologne?!?" she then pulled off the covers discovering that her aunt wasn't the person she thought she would be. "You?!? You're that guy who lent me the motorcycle."

            Marik smirked, sitting up on the couch. Tea took a few steps back, pretending to look at her wrist. "Oh would you look at the time, I think I hear my mom calling me." She then ran towards the door.

            With the smirk never leaving his lips, he took out his millennium rod watching it glow. The door simply became nothing more than a drawing on the wall.

            "What the hell? What's going on?" Tea turned to Marik.

            "I'm afraid there is no escape my dear." He laughed softly, slowly rising up from the couch. "Didn't your mother tell you about the mad man that escaped from his own prison." He twirled his millennium rod like a baton, making his way towards her. Tea leaned against the wall, looking up at Marik as he trapped her. He was not more than an inch from her as his body pressed to hers. "A beautiful young girl, hmmm…I wonder if I should let you live after all." Marik pressed the millennium rod onto Tea's forehead, watching it glow.

            "What are you going to do to me?" her eyes looked at the rod curiously.

            "What I have done to your dear aunt, silly." Marik laughed.

            "All right Marik, that's enough sending people to the shadow realm." Another man, close to Marik's age, stepped in from the kitchen, an injection needle in his hand. 

            Marik whirled his head around seeing the man dressed in white, as if he were a doctor. "How…how were you able to get inside. There's no way!"

            The doctor pointed to the door behind him. "Back door. Now come on, you need you're injection and it's back to the doctor for you."

            "Make me you quack!" he yelled.

            "I'll make you." Said Tea, kicking him right in the nuts, causing Marik to jump up and down, screaming in pain before falling to the ground.

            The doctor watched in surprise, seeing Marik on the ground. He then looked up at Tea with wonder. "Little girl, could you help me hold this guy down?"

            Tea nodded as she held Marik down by the arm. The doctor approached Marik, injecting something through his neck. Suddenly, Marik became dull and started to fall asleep as the doctor placed him in a straight jacket.

            "Thanks a bunch little girl." He smiled as helped Marik up. "If you want, I could give you a ride home."

            "All right." Tea nodded. She looked around assuming her aunt isn't home before picking up the basket giving it to the doctor. "Here, it's for you."

            "Is that so?" the doctor looked through the contents inside the basket. "Not bad, there's sake in here."

            The two slowly went to the car parked outside while the doctor dragged Marik behind him. He placed Marik in the backseat while the two sat up in front. Fifteen minutes pass by as they finally reached Tea's home. 

            Tea hopped off the car, watching the car drive off. She then went inside seeing her mother sewing as usual. Ishizu looked up, seeing Tea arrive so soon. "How's your aunt."

            "Oh…" Tea looked up at her mother. "A bit strange at first but other than that, she's doing okay."

            "Nice to hear," Ishizu smiled before going back to her sewing, then muttered. "I guess."

            "Okay Yugi, what do you think now?" Yami closed the book, eyeing Yugi.

            "First of all, the story sucked. Second, if the schizophrenic is who he says he is, why didn't he just send Little Red Riding Hood to hell with that stupid rod?"

            "Well, you see Yugi, that's how the story…"

            Once again Yugi cut his Yami off. "Read another one. Another one! ANOTHER ONE!!!"

            "All right, all right, all right." Yami skimmed through the pages of the book, trying to look for a good story that would actually put his hikari to sleep.

~*To Be Continued*~


	3. Goldilocks and the three Yamis?

~*A.N: Does anyone know what color is Marik's hair? I know I made a mistake in my last chapter. Yah…that's why there's a star next to the color. Anyone who knows, could you tell me, I'd appreciate it. Thanks*~

~*Goldilocks and the Three Yamis?"*~

**Mai: **Goldilocks

**(Yami) Marik: **The oldest

**(Yami) Bakura: **2nd oldest

**Yugi/Yami: **I think we got this one already

            "All right Yugi," Yami skimmed through the pages of the red-checkered book, trying to find a story to read Yugi. After much skill, he finally found the story he was looking for. "Ah, here we are…"

            "Uh-oh." Yugi rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Here we go again."

            "It's called Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Oh yes, this was one of my favorite stories when I was young." Yami smiled, adjusting his glasses.

            "What did they do?" Yugi snickered. "Write it in hieroglyphics and ran out of space to put the pictures?"  
            "What was that?" Yami lowered the book, his hypnotic gaze locked with Yugi's.

            "Nothing." Yugi smiled nervously. "Just go. Go and read your story."

            Once upon a time in Domino City, people gathered about the streets either to go to work, to go to school, or to just simply walk about the streets during their leisure hour.

            Tucked within the alleys is a young girl, about sixteen or so. Her blonde hair was messy, her shirt torn and tattered. She was a poor girl indeed. At such an age, she had been kicked out of her house. After all, she had the life of a rebellion. 

            One day, daring to brave the world, she stepped outside the alley, gazing left to right at the people who passed by. As usual, they were all ignoring her. Sighing, she slumped back on the brick wall.

            "Here kid." A voice called out. Looking up, the young girl saw two guys standing before her. A third one was with them, though much shorter. The one who spoke to her had a sort of brownish or blonde hair, flipping a quarter towards her. The one that stood next to him had rather wild white hair, which seemed to fly all over the place from his head. The third one, who actually stood a foot shorter than the two had blonde, black and red hair. He appeared to be a grade school kid of some sort.

            "Uh…thanks." Mai took the quarter, gazing down at it.

            "Who are you anyway?" the small boy looked down at her curiously.

            "I…" Mai was taken back at first before she finally answered. "I'm Mai."

            "That's nice," he then pointed to the other two. "That's Marik," he pointed to the one wearing the black shirt. "And that's Bakura." He pointed to the one with the wild hair.

            "Oh damn it Yugi," Bakura was irritated as he picked Yugi up. "We don't got time for introductions. We have to get home."

            "You can always visit us whenever you want." Yugi hollered as the three started walking. "We just live over here." He then pointed to the red brick-building close by. 

            "You don't know when to keep your mouth shut now do you?" Marik took a glance at Yugi before they made their way inside.

_~*The Next Morning*~_

            Marik and Yugi were sitting in the kitchen while Bakura was finishing making miso soup over the stove. He then brought over the pot towards the table, sitting down. 

            "It's about time snowball." Marik took the ladle, scooping up some of the soup into the bowl.

            "How many times do I gotta tell you to quit calling me that?" Bakura's voice tensed, trying to calm himself down as he scooped some of the miso soup into his bowl.

            "Well," Marik mixed the green onions and tofu inside his soup. "A couple of times I guess. But if it makes you happy, I'll switch your name to cotton ball."

            Yugi spat out his miso soup, laughing. Bakura glared at Yugi, then at his millennium puzzle. "Shall I take your millennium puzzle and toss it inside the river?"

            At that instant, Yugi stopped laughing and started to drink up the rest of his soup before helping himself to another bowl.

            Suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the kitchen, causing Yugi to drop his bowl, screaming in pain as the hot liquid touched his skin. Looking up, he realized it was Marik who caused the chaos.

            "Damn it Bakura." Marik glared at Bakura. "The soup is still hot!!"

            "Well why didn't you just wait until it cooled down you twit?" Bakura twitched slightly.

            "Look at what you made me do Marik." Yugi glared at Marik. "You burned your mouth but you've burned my hands for crying out loud. And besides, mine's is just right."

            "Well la-di-da!" Bakura rolled his eyes back. "Mine's is…well…cold."

            "Cold?!?" Yugi and Marik looked at Bakura rather strangely. "You just cooked it for crying out loud."

            "Well," Bakura smiled. "You see this was from last night."

            "Ho boy," Marik stood up. "Enough of this. Why don't we just go out for now. Maybe by the time we get back, the soup would cool down."

            "Oh yeah," Yugi snapped his fingers. "We were supposed to meet up with the rest. Tea's dueling with Kaiba today remember?"

            "Strange, bizarre, what not." Bakura wiped the table of the soup that Yugi spilled earlier.

            Meanwhile, Mai had been watching from the window at the three. Occasionally, she had to duck once in awhile in fear of getting caught by one of them. Suddenly, she saw the three emerged from the doorway, walking down the steps and across the street to the arcade. 

            Being her sneaky self, Mai used her rebel skills to sneak up the stairs. Her hand twisted the doorknob only to be surprised that it was not locked. Opening the door, she looked about the house. The appearance of it was no different than any ordinary house that she had come across. An enchanting aroma filled the air, making Mai wonder where that wonderful smell was coming from. Following the smell, it led her straight to the kitchen where three bowls stood. A huge silver pot was in the middle.

            "Hey, miso soup!" Mai grinned to herself. She then picked up Marik's bowl, taking a sip. At that instant that the liquid touched her tongue, she screamed, dropping the bowl, cracking it. "Oh shit! Oh shit! That is so hot!" she then looked down at the mess she made on the floor. "Uh-oh."

            Standing there for a few minutes, she shrugged it off and moved onto Bakura's bowl, taking a sip from it. The color drained from her face before she placed the bowl down. "Yuck! It's too cold!" she then gazed at the third bowl, picking it up. A bit hesitant at first as she was expecting more bizarre surprises, she then took a tiny sip from the bowl. A smile curled her lips as she finally found the right bowl. 

            "Finally, this soup tastes just right." She gobbled up the seaweed and tofu before wandering around. Noticing the staircase, curiosity had gotten the best of her as she made her way up the stairs. Only three rooms were plastered within the walls. Two were on the left and was on the right. There, on the closed the doors were a name carved in kanji. Perhaps this indicated whose room is who. Going to the first room, she noticed that it was Marik's. Opening it, taking a peek, she noticed his room was more of a dungeon rather than a normal room. There, darkness surrounded the room and no windows were ever there. Quickly, she slammed the door shut, obviously scared at what she saw. 

            Slowly, she made her way towards the next room, seeing that it was Bakura's. She tried to twist the doorknob, only to realize it was locked. _Damn it_ she fumed. She then made her way down the hall and into the last room, which Mai assumed it was Yugi's. She tried the doorknob once again, happy that it wasn't locked. Opening it, she looked around the room, sighing in relief. Of all the rooms, Yugi's one was perhaps the most normal. Well, she assumed Bakura's room was more bizarre than Marik's but who's caring. She noticed there was a bathroom in the far corner of his room.

            "Hmmm…well, I do need a bath after all. It's been a while." She took a look around his room seeing a few posters on the wall. One particular one hanging on his closet was a dark magician, posing with a girlish version of him. And from the right of it, there were kanji characters going up and down engraved on the piece of cloth. Making her way towards the bathroom, she stripped down her tattered clothing, hopping inside the shower, turning on the water.

            Minutes passed by as she finally finished showering. She had never felt this clean in years. Smiling to herself, she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. Looking through Yugi's drawers, she found out that most of his clothes are a bit small for her. And since Bakura's room is locked, she had no choice but to get some clothes from Marik's room.

            "Ho boy, ho boy, ho boy, ho boy." Mai kept saying over and over again as she found a flashlight on Yugi's drawer. Turning it on, she headed over to Marik's room, shining the flashlight all over, looking over to see if she could find some sort of clothing to use. And there she found on his bed a pair of boxers and a black tank top. "Well, better than not wearing anything." She said to herself as she snatched the clothes from his bed, leaving. There is no way in the world she would stick around in Marik's room for more than a minute. Running back to Yugi's room, she changed seeing the clothes fitted okay. Though the tank top was a bit loose but it didn't matter. Feeling tired, she decided to take a nap on his bed.

            About an hour later, Marik, Yugi, and Bakura returned home.

            "Damn it Yugi," Marik was holding Yugi up by the collar of his shirt. "I thought you said you locked the door on your way out."

            "Well, I thought I did." Yugi was struggling to release from Marik's grasp.

            "You guys," Bakura said in an irritated tone. "That's enough." He took out a ring of keys, placing a black one through the keyhole. "I forgot to give Yugi the key to the house anyway. Plus, I doubt anyone would break in." he then opened the door walking inside. "See, the house still looks normal."

            "Yeah," Marik dropped Yugi. "It looks normal but is it normal?" he then made his way toward the kitchen. "What the hell?"

            Yugi and Bakura ran in. "What? What is it?"

            Marik looked down at the cracked bowl and the spilled miso soup. "Someone tried to eat my soup."

            "So," Bakura picked up his bowl. "Someone tried to eat my soup!"

            "Oh yeah!" Yugi picked up his empty bowl. "Someone ate my soup and damn, they ate the whole thing!"

            "You didn't happen to eat it before we went out didn't you?" Marik glared at Bakura.

            "Why are you looking at me for?" Bakura settled his bowl down. "I didn't even touch your soup."

            "Well," Yugi watched Marik clean up the mess on the floor. "At least we know one thing. Someone broke in."

            The three then left the kitchen and went up the stairs. First, they checked out Marik's room. Marik lit up a few candles and placed it on the nightstand looking about.

            "Okay Yugi!" he grabbed Yugi by the neck again. "Where are my clothes? I know you took them!"

            "Me?!?" Yugi started struggling again. "Why would I want your clothes for? They're too big."

            To this, Marik smiled. "Oh…oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry bout that." He then dropped Yugi on the floor before exiting the room, heading towards Bakura's room.

            Bakura twisted the knob, realizing it's locked. "What? Hey, who's in there?" he then started to pound on the door. "Hey you, open up! I know you're in there. Ah-hah, we got you!"

            "Uh, Bakura," Yugi gave him a strange look. "You locked your room before we left the house like you always do."

            Bakura, laughed hysterically at first, smiling. "Yes, did you not think I know that?" he then paused for a moment. "Well, I know that whoever it is isn't in my room."

            "Right, which that leaves to Yugi's room." A smirk curled Marik's lips.

            "Well Yugi," Bakura smiled. "Let's head for your room shall we?"

            "But…but…" Yugi stuttered. 

            "No buts my friend." Marik took Yugi by the arm as they noticed the door was ajar. They noticed a huge lump on Yugi's bed that was turning side to side.

            "Psst Yugi." Bakura whispered in Yugi's ear. "When's the last time you cleaned your bed?"

            "Shutup!" Yugi hissed as the three made their way towards the bed. 

            Marik looked up at Yugi's bathroom, noticing a bit of steam coming out. "Strange, whoever it is, they used your bathroom."

            "Well, let's find out who this someone is now." Yugi pulled the covers off of the lump. All three were surprised to see it was Mai.

            "It's that girl." Bakura was taken back.

            "Mai?!?" Yugi was stunned.

            "Hmph," Marik smirked. "Touchy, you know what I would like to do to trespassers?" he reached behind his back taking out his millennium rod.

            Mai's eyes widened as she woke up the instant she saw the three. "I can explain."

            Yugi turned to Marik. "Marik, you said you wouldn't send anymore people to the Shadow Realm."

            "Well, I'm making this an exception." Marik smirked, the millennium rod glowing. "She broke in. And besides, cops these days would let any off for free with a warning."

            Suddenly, the millennium puzzle that wrapped around Yugi's neck started to glow. "Oh no, not again."

            "Uh-oh." Bakura took a glance at Yugi, then at Marik. "I think Yugi's having one of those convulsions again."

            Marik looked down at Yugi, slapping his own forehead. "Aw crap, and I thought he got over it."

            Within a second or so, Yugi changed to an older version of himself glaring at Mai. "Yes, I believe we should send her to the shadow realm.

            "Good thinking." Bakura smiled.

            Suddenly, Yami changed back to his hikari self. "No!! Just spare her for once. Besides, she's just a homeless person. I mean, give it a rest." 

            Soon, Yugi's puzzle glowed as he changed to the older version. "Send that tramp to the shadow realm Marik. She stole your clothes after all!"

            "Oh yeah," Marik nodded in agreement. "That's true. She is wearing my clothes!"

            Yugi reverted back to his normal self. "Don't listen to him. Yami has gone nuts. He's gone nuts I tell you."

            "I think your Yami is fine, Yugi." Marik smiled. "It's you who's going nuts." He then pointed the rod towards Mai. "See you in…."

            "I think that's it." Yami slowly looked up from his book and towards Yugi.

            "What?!?" Yugi was stunned. "What do you mean that was it?!? That's not even the ending!!"

            "Well," Yami looked over the pages. "The bottom half of the page got ripped off."

            "Well that's too bad." Yugi pouted. "Because I'm not going to sleep."

            "Well you have too." Yami slowly rose from the chair. "Because I read you enough stories that would make anyone go to sleep. Plus, I'm tired."

            "You don't read one that's worthwhile," Yugi took of his millennium puzzle from his neck, holding it up in the air and aiming it for the floor. "I swear you will be gone."

            Yami was stunned to see Yugi putting his puzzle in such position. If he smashes it, he'll disappear for a long while. That is, until Yugi plans to redo the puzzle over again. "All right, all right, all right! I'll read you a good story. A good long story." He then looked through the pages once more.

~* To be continued. What happened to Mai? Check in the next chapter*~


	4. Snow White pt1

~*Before I continue on with my Snow White story, here's the ripped page from Goldilocks and the Three Yamis? (too much time on my hands with other issues so I don't have time to e-mail for those who request it)*~

"I think your Yami is fine Yugi." Marik smiled. "It's you who's going nuts." he then pointed the rod towards Mai. "See you in hell you little..."  
"NOOOO!" Yugi screamed, jumping up and trying to grab Marik's rod. Marik started swinging the rod around and around with Yugi holding on.  
"Yugi," Marik was getting pissed. "Can't you see I'm doing a favor here. The little girl tried to invade your room."  
"And she stole your clothes." Bakura added.  
Yugi's puzzle started to glow as he changed back to Yami. "Ignore that idiotic hikari of mine. Just send her mind to the shadow realm." Yami started to twitch once more, changing back to Yugi. "No! Just let her leave!"  
"She used your shower and she ate all your damn soup!" Bakura glared down at Yugi.  
"So what?" Yugi looked up at Bakura.  
Mai looked at the three rather strangely. "You know what? Why don't I just leave and you guys can forget this all happened."  
"NO!" Bakura and Marik glared at Mai.  
"Yugi here is just going through puberty." Bakura tried to restrain Yugi from Marik.  
Yugi kept his grip on Marik's rod. "No! I won't let you! And of all people, it had to be a woman!"  
"Man, woman, so what?" Marik looked down at Yugi. Finally, Bakura managed to yank Yugi off of Marik. Marik pointed his rod towards Mai. "Now my dear, I'm going to send you to a very beautiful place called the Shadow Realm. A place of paradise and tranquility."  
"Yeah right." Yugi muttered.  
"Now my dear," Marik raised his rod. "Say hello to my father for me, if you ever see him." the rod started to glow and the whole room was surrounded in darkness.   
Suddenly, however, the glow faded away and the room began to return to normal.  
"What the? What's going on?" Marik looked over his millenium rod. "Oh crap, the batteries are dead."  
"Hey," Bakura looked towards the bed. "She's gone."  
"What the?" Yugi, Marik and Bakura gazed down at Yugi's bed. There had been no trace of escape from the window nor had they heard any footsteps when they were in darkness.  
"Where do you think she could have gone to?" Yugi looked down at wonder.

~*And now, on with the show*~

Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs pt.1:

**Serenity:** Snow White

**Tea: **The "Evil" Sister

**Bakura: **The "Rich & Successful" (author: Woo Hoo! Go Bakura!!) boss of Domino Hotel 

**Yami: **The "Prince" (This story is more modern so there's no far away castles)

**Marik:** One of the top associates working for Bakura (in this case he's the hunter)

**Ishizu: **The "Mirror Image" in the mirror on the wall

**Rishid:** Another one of Marik's associates

**Mai: **Bakura's housekeeper

**Yugi: **Dopey

**Ryou: **Happy

**Joey: **Doc

**Tristan: **Sleepy

**Namu: **Sneezy

**Duke:** Bashful

**Kaiba:** Grumpy

            "You know Yami, I noticed something." Yugi sat up on his bed playing with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl plushies. "All of your stories so far suck. It's more worse than the time Kaiba told the story of how he became a rich sucker."

            "Don't push your luck Yugi. This used to be your book." Yami sipped on his mug of coffee. "Now here, a long and good story. Ever heard of Snow White?"

            "Heard her, bored her, shot her, screwed her." Yugi replied sarcastically.

            "Whatever." Yami looked through the book, trying to find the page for Snow White. "Here we go now…"

            Once upon a time in Domino City, a rich man had lived with his two daughters. His wife had recently passed away, leaving him to raise the girls.

            One day when the girls turned sixteen and nineteen, their father had been struck with a disease that caused him to live the rest of his life in blindness. No longer could he handle the harsh sunlight. Ever since that day, he changed from a pleasant man to a grumpy one who always complained about how he couldn't see. Even with the new housekeeper he just hired, he still was complaining about his condition.

            That very same day, he called forth his two daughters into the living room.

            "Tea, Serenity," his hands tried to reach for the coffee mug on the table. A blonde woman in a French maid suit stepped in, picking up the cup for him, helping him take a sip.

            "Bakura sir," the maid settled his cup back on the table. "You have to be more careful."

            "Mai please," Bakura grunted, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm fine." He then remained silent until he heard two pairs of feet shuffling in.

            "What is it father?" a young brunette sat on one end of the couch.

            "Yeah dad." A tall girl with brown hair sat on the rocking chair. "What is it?"

            "Well, you see girls, because of your father's condition, I'm unable to run the business on my own. Therefore, I'm proposing that if one of your girls find a good husband, you will be able to help me run the Domino Hotel Chain."

            "How long do we have until we find a man?" Tea crossed her arms over his chest.

            "At least before my condition get s worse." Bakura stood up with a cane in his hand. "You girls should get ready for your shifts." He started to make his way towards the door but accidentally tripped over a stool. "Oh crap!"

            "Dad, are you all right?" Serenity ran towards her father, who laid crumpled on the floor. Taking his arm and placing it over her shoulder, she then helped him off the floor.

            "My dear I'm fine." Bakura smiled. "Mai!"

            Mai entered with a feather duster in her hand. "Yes Mr. Bakura?"

            "Prepare the bath with warm water." He rubbed his forehead. He then placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Go now, I shall see you two later." Mai then stepped in and carried Bakura to the bathroom.

            Tea glared down at her sister as she watched her father being carried. Being the oldest, she was one of the secretaries while Serenity was nothing more than an office working, middle class elevator girl. Serenity's job was easy. All she had to do was push buttons for the hotel guests.

            _Lucky tramp,_ she said in her mind. After all, Serenity got to meet a lot of celebrities and was lucky enough to get tons of autographs, their private numbers and their addresses. And boy did she write frequently and sometimes called them. Some of those famous people were Linkin Park, Utada Hikaru, Limp Bizkit, and even some of the Playboy Models that did a photo shoot not too far back.

            "Morning Serenity." A tall, blonde hair man stepped inside with a luggage in hand. He wore a long black jacket with matching pants, white shirt and a red tie.

            "Morning Yami." Serenity smiled. "What floor?"

            "Tenth floor." Yami replied. Serenity pushed the button that labeled "10" and soon the door closed.

            "So," he grinned. "How's the big man doing? Still grumbling every morning?"

            "Sometimes." Serenity watched the numbers slowly change. "Actually, his condition is getting worse. He can't run the company on his own ever since he went blind. He can't handle the sunlight and so, he comes up with this silly proposition."

            "What proposition?"

            "Well, since he cant run the hotel on his own, he said that if we managed to get ourselves a man, we'll be able to help him."

            "That sounds like a bit of trouble." Yami leaned against the wall.

            "Why do you say that?"

            "Mainly because your older sister Tea has been after me for years. Even after I told her that I loved someone else."

            "Really?" Serenity's eyes lighted up. "Like who?"

            To this, Yami's lips curled to a grin. "Well, let's just say…" but before he could go any further, the elevator door opened, finally reaching the 10th floor. "Well I'm off. When is your break?"

            "11:30"

            "Good. I'll meet you at the lobby and then we can go get lunch from there. Later Serenity."

            Serenity waved back as the elevator door closed.

            "Rishid, could you watch my desk for a bit. I have to take a break to the bathroom."

            Rishid didn't look up as he continued typing something on the computer. Tea made her way into the private bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ah yes, her own bathroom. No one, not even her father and sister, knew she took in the Dark Arts.

            "Mirror, mirror on the wall," Tea smirked. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

            Suddenly, an image of a slightly elder woman appeared in the mirror. She sat on a stone pillar with a few butterflies in her hands. "What the?" she turned towards Tea. "Oh, it's you again."

            "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Me or Serenity, who's the prettiest of them all?"

            "Thought you figured that out long ago." She released the butterflies in her hands. "Can't you see that your sister Serenity is much more prettier than you Miss Mazaki?"

            "Why you double crossing, little vixen…" Tea clenched her fist.

            "Ishizu," a male voice called out. "You have a 4:00 appointment with Dr. Anubis."

            "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she then turned towards Tea. "Sorry Miss Mazaki, I have a dental appointment."

            "What?" Hey wait a minute…" but Ishizu's reflection faded away. "Damn it!" she then opened the door noticing someone else sitting on her chair. "Hey! Hey you, get off my chair."

            The chair turned around and there sat n elder looking man with wild, light brownish hair. He wore a dark business suit with a white tie, looking up at Tea. "Hello Miss Anzu Mazaki." A smirk curled his lips.

            Tea's face twisted into a sneer. "Mr. Marik Ishtar." She crossed her arms over her chest. Marik was one of the top associates for Bakura, not to mention the most flashiest and snobbiest in Tea's point of view. "What do you want?"

            "Decided to stop by and take a visit to a sweet little girl." He reached out to run his fingers through her hair.

            Tea slapped Marik's wrist away. "Pervert!"

            Marik laughed softly. "Hmph… I heard you talking to yourself in the bathroom. Not a good sign."

            "You didn't have to listen in you know."

            "But what fun would that be if I had not?" that grin had yet to leave Marik's lips.

            "All right, that's enough you perv!" Tea tried to shake Marik off the chair. "Off you go or I'll call security."  Suddenly, something struck Tea as a plan formulated in her mind. "Better yet," she pulled Marik into the bathroom, locking it in place.

            "Well, well," Marik looked at Tea, still grinning. "First you're a powered up psycho and now you've turned into a masked, innocent little girl."

            "Look Marik, there is something that I want you to do for me." Said Tea in a shaky voice.

            "Well that's a first." Marik chuckled.

            "I'm serious." Tea tensed. "I want you to take Serenity out."

            "That's it? Heh, as easy as it is, I don't have to."

            "Let me finish! You take her someplace and you kill her."

            Marik's eyes widened. "Lady, have you gone crazy?"

            "Just to make sure you don't double cross me," Tea opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a container and tossing it to him. "Bring back her heart and both of her eyes in that."

            "What do I get out of this?" Marik swallowed.

            "Whatever you desire."

            "Oh really? A date and a one night stand at a hotel at my choice."

            Tea was stunned at what Marik just proposed. "What?!?"

            "That's what I desire, not to mention my offer sweetie." Marik tossed the container up and down his hand.

            An irritating noise escaped from Tea. Marik had always been the manipulative type. He had flirted with her for nearly a year. "All right fine. One date, one one-night stand."

            "I could make it more than a one night stand." Marik chuckled.

            Ticked off, Tea punched Marik right in the face before leaving the bathroom.

            At around 11:30, Serenity was ready to meet up with Yami. She had just finished changing to regular clothes. She got into the elevator and pushed the main button that would take her to the lobby. Suddenly, the elevator stopped at the 7th floor. The door slid open and there stood Marik in his business suit and a purple container in hand.

            "Marik?" Serenity gave him a strange look.

            "Well, well." Marik stepped in. "If it isn't Serenity."

            "Wow," she smiled. "It's been so long. How was America?"

            "It's not so bad. Just doing a bit business here and there." He gave a quick look at Serenity. She was wearing a black tank top and blue shorts. She only wore a pair of casual brown sandals. "By the way, Yami said he can't make it today. Apparently, your father kept Yami busy with the paperwork.

            "Oh dear," Serenity gazed at the ground.

            "Hey," Marik placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm free. Maybe we can go Chinatown and get into a little sight-seeing."

            "Great, sure." The elevator finally stopped at the lobby. The two stepped out as Marik took Serenity by the hand. He caught a glimpse of Tea and Yami chatting away, their backs turned. Marik assumed that Tea must've told the same story to Yami as he did with Serenity. They went out of the hotel and into the parking lot where his new Mitsubishi was parked. They both got in and soon, Marik started to back up and there they were off to Chinatown.

            Hey, there's this real cool restaurant not far from here," Marik made a right finding a parking spot by an ordinary Chinese restaurant. "You need a break from all the fancy food." He then jumped out of the car and Serenity followed. Taking her by the hand, he then led her past the restaurant.

            "Marik slow down!" Serenity tried to catch up with him. "You're going too fast!"

            "But Marik didn't slow down as he pulled Serenity into the alley, pinning her to the wall."

            "Marik have you gone insane?" Serenity glared at him.

            But Marik didn't answer her. With one hand, he clamped it over her mouth, silencing her cries. Reaching inside his coat, he took out a knife, the blade gleaming within the sunlight. He saw Serenity's eyes widened with fear as he neared the tip of the blade towards her neck.

            Closing her eyes tightly, Serenity expected to feel some pain, expected to feel the blade wedge inside her flesh. Instead all she felt was nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw Marik standing there, gazing at the knife in his hand. He then placed the knife back in his coat taking Serenity's hand, leading her out of the alley. "Come on, let's go."

            "Marik, what's going on?" Serenity followed him.

            Marik remained silent as he led her back to the car. The two got in and Marik started the car once again. All was silent as he stopped by the meat market. "Wait here." He closed the door, making his way inside the shop.

            "Morning sir," the shopkeeper looked up from the cashier stand. The store was empty for the hour.

            Marik made his way towards the shopkeeper. "I'll take a pair of pig's eyes and a pig's heart/

            "Sir that's illegal!" the shopkeeper's eyes widened. Marik cleared his throat, holding out a $100 bill. "Oh," the shopkeeper laughed nervously. "You mean you wanted something out of a pig? I just kill pig this morning." He took the money eagerly, placing it inside his cashier before making his way towards the back.

            "Did you wash the blood off?" Marik leaned against he counter.

            "No wash blood off yet. No pick out any organs yet." The shopkeeper called out. In minutes, the shopkeeper handed him a bag with fresh pig eyes and the heart all covered in blood inside.

            Marik left the shop and headed back in the car, starting up the engine.

            Serenity looked up at Marik. "Now can you tell me what's going on Marik?"

            "Your sister…your sister has gone mad." Marik made an exit out of Chinatown." She wanted me to kill you."

            "What?" Serenity was stunned at what Marik was saying. "Why?"

            "It seems that Tea's jealous of you and how happy you are. I tell you, she'll stop at nothing to get to you and kill you. This ain't about running your father's hotel, it's about getting Yami."

            "Where…where should I go?"

            Marik drove into the forest grounds. "I have a brother who lives around here. I'm sure he'll take you in." he then stopped in front of a cottage by the lake. "Here we are."

            Serenity looked out seeing the cottage, then looked back at Marik. Unlocking her seatbelt, she slowly got out of the car. "What about Tea?"

            "Don't worry, I'll keep her in line and I'll be sure to keep an eye on Yami." He then drove off leaving Serenity standing there.

            It was 4:30 when Tea's shift had finally ended for the day. She then saw the familiar purple container, then looked up at Marik. "You actually went through with it?"

            Marik nodded slowly. "She squirmed a lot though." He watched Tea open the container, her lips curling into satisfaction.

            "All right Marik, you pleased me enough."

            "Now, about our date Miss Mazaki…" Marik gazed down at her.

            "Oh crap…"

~*To be Continued*~


	5. Snow White pt2

~*I would like to give special thanks to fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V for allowing me to use a bit of her idea for a portion of my story. For you flamers and haters that are ready to bash me for stealing someone's idea, you're wrong! Yes, I got her permission via e-mail to let me use a little of her story. And if you're still not convinced, e-mail her. Anywho, read her hilarious story "Rishid, Where Do Babies Come From?"*~

~*Snow White pt.2*~

            Serenity looked up and down the cottage for a long time hesitating to actually knock on the wooden door. Finally, she started to pound her fist on the wooden frame. "Hello? Hello anyone there?" No answer. She peeked inside the window, looking into the darkness.

            Feeling daring, she twisted the doorknob surprised that it's unlocked, pushing the door open. She stepped inside, surprised at what she was seeing. The floor was messy, the dishes have been left unwashed and clothes were scattered everywhere.

            "Jeez, this is no doubt the work of more than just one person." She noticed a picture frame on the wall. Taking a peek at the picture, she saw seven guys posing. "Are they related? Why can't they clean up on their own?" Then it hit her. She remembered Marik telling her a story of how his mother died right after Malik was born.

            Looking around, she started to pick up the clothes on the floor. "I'm sure the guys would be shocked at what they'll find when they come home."

            And so, for the next few hours, Serenity vacuumed the floor, wash the dishes, mopped the kitchen and bathroom floor, scrubbed the toilets, dusted off everything, washed the clothes and cooked. Exhausted indeed, she went up the stairs and into the one bedroom down the hall. Switching on the lights, it was a rather huge room. The room was as big as her room back in Domino City. Despite the fact that it was huge, it contained two bunk beds and three single beds. There was one drawer with four slots and one closet.

            "Jeez," Serenity muttered. "The only room that's actually clean." She noticed that each of the beds had a nameplate carved in kanji. "Hey, this is kinda cool." She read the two on the first bunk bed. "Hmmm…Kaiba…Duke…" she moved onto the second bunk bed. "Joey…Tristan…wow, these people sure have weird names." She then moved onto the last three beds. "Ryou…Malik…Yugi."

            Yawning, Serenity stretched out her arms. "Oh well, I'm getting tired." Kicking off her sandals, she plopped down on the three beds, dozing off.

            "Well, I think we're done here for the day."

            "Yeah, unlike yesterday when you caused the garage to collapse Joey." Kaiba glared at the blonde one. 

            "But thanks to me," Joey grinned. "I manage to put it back up, Kaiba!"

            "You can't even keep two paper cups up for one second." Kaiba stuck out his tongue at Joey.

            "Oh, so you want some of this huh?" Joey raised his fist at Kaiba.

            "Bring it on blondie!" Kaiba punched Joey in the stomach.

            And at that point, Joey and Kaiba tackled each other to the ground, punching, choking, and trying to pin each other down. Meanwhile, three other workers came rushing down the scene. A short blonde, a tall white-haired guy, and another one with light, brownish hair. The short blonde tried to restrain Joey while the white-haired boy tried to wrench Kaiba off of Joey.

            "Hey Ryou," Kaiba snarled. "What gives? This isn't any of your business!"

            "Let me at'em Yugi," Joey struggled against Yugi's restraint. "I smell fear coming from Mister Bippity Bop!"

            "Who the hell are you calling Mr. Bippity Bop?" Kaiba also struggled against Ryou's restraint.

            "Guys!" Ryou glared down at the two. "What you're doing is stupid, not to mention pointless."

            "He started it!" Joey pointed a finger at Kaiba.

            "Don't be putting all this on me." Kaiba's gaze had not left Joey's.

            "It doesn't matter who started it." Malik stood between the two. "You two are…are…" he felt a tickle in his nose.

            "Oh crap!" Kaiba's eyes widened.

            "Malik's at it again!" Joey watched Malik.

            "Ah…Ah…" Malik closed his eyes.

            "Head for high ground!" Ryou yelled.

            Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Kaiba started to run as far as they could from Malik. His sneezing isn't much of the problem but what he sneezes out. Malik has a rare, yet strange condition in when he sneezes, which is practically every time, he sneezes out either fire or cold wind. He is forced to live with that ever since childhood.

            "Ah…ah…ah…CHOO!!" suddenly, a huge fireball shot out landing on a pile of leaves twenty feet away.

            "Remember," Joey's eyes fixed on the flames. "Only you can prevent forest fires."

            "Why are you telling us that?" Kaiba gave Joey a strange look. "Malik was the one who started the fire in the first place!"

            "Hey you guys," two other guys, one with dark and hair and the other with brown hair ran down the hill. "We saw the fire from here and wondered if you guys are all right."

            "Uh…Duke, Tristan," Kaiba pointed to Malik. "There's your fire demon."

            Duke and Tristan looked up at Malik who just stood there.

            "Look guys," Tristan yawned. "It's already five. Let's just go home already. Our shifts are finished."

            "It's about time." Kaiba mumbled getting out of the bushes. Ryou and Yugi soon followed.

            "Woo Hoo!" Joey jumped up and down.

            All the guys gathered around, each having either an axe, hammer o r chainsaw in hand. Forming a line, they trekked up the forest grounds.

            "Hi Ho," Joey sang. "Hi Ho, it's off to home from work we go!"

            "Joey will you quit singing that stupid song!" Kaiba glared at Joey. "Just because you lead the line doesn't mean you sing the son we sang back in kindergarten."

            "Tristan yawned. "Give it a rest you two! Let's just go home already."

            They made their way towards their cottage as the sun started to set. Suddenly, Joey stopped in his tracks. Everyone bumped into him like a domino set.

            "What gives blondie?" Kaiba grabbed Joey by the neck.

            "Our robbed is house…I mean, our house has been robbed!" Joey pointed to the cottage where they could see their lights were on.

            "Hey Yugi," Ryou turned towards Yugi who was right behind him. "You didn't leave the lights on before we went out did you?"

            Yugi shook his head as they continued walking cautiously towards their house. Joey slowly opened the door stepping inside. He then gestured the others to follow him. A surprised look washed over their faces as each and one of them took a look at the clean house.

            "This isn't our house." Duke looked around.

            "You twit." Joey ran his finger through the polished wooden table. "Somebody just cleaned it, that's all."

            "And stole our clothes." Tristan looked down on the floor."

            "Uh…Tristan," Ryou was looking out the window. "It's just being hanged on the clothesline."

            Malik, Kaiba and Yugi, in the meantime, were in the kitchen.

            "Heh," Kaiba chuckled. "Looks like the looter stole our dishes as well," he then opened the cupboard. "Oh, there they are."

            Yugi looked over the table seeing wild flowers sticking out a vase. A smile came across his lips. He then took them out and made his way towards Malik, who was standing on a chair looking for something inside. Tugging on Malik's pants, he managed to get his attention as Yugi shoved the flowers right at him.

            "Yugi you twit!" Malik jumped off the chair, backing away from Yugi. "Take those away from me. You know I can't stand flowers. Sure, they're probably pretty to look at but you know I'm allergic to them. I…I…I ah…" the tickling feeling came back to him.

            "Oh jeez," Kaiba dashed towards Malik, clamping his hand over Malik's mouth. "Malik, keep your problems to yourself. What if the robber is still in this house?"

            Malik managed to stop his sneeze attack, his eyes watching Kaiba remove his hand from his mouth. "Thanks." Malik smiled. Suddenly, a huge sneeze escaped and out came a huge fireball that struck the flowers in Yugi's hand.

            Yugi started running around with the flaming flowers. Somehow, he managed to reach the sink, turning on the water and tossed the flowers inside.

            "Yugi," Malik made his way towards Yugi. "You okay?" and all Yugi did in reply was nod.

            "What's going on here?" Ryou, Duke, Joey and Tristan ran into the kitchen.

            "Nothing." Malik and Kaiba replied.

            Duke sniffed slightly. "Do you guys smell something burning?"

            "Never mind about that." Kaiba made his way out of the kitchen. "Let's just head for our rooms."

            Everyone else nodded in agreement as they followed Kaiba up the stairs. Slowly, they made their way towards the room. Cautiously, Kaiba opened the door. Suddenly, a huge scream filled the floor. There stood a young brunette wearing nothing more than blue shorts, and a black, lacy bra. A black tank top was all that's in her hand.

            "Who are you?" Kaiba looked at the one standing before him.

            "I should ask you the same thing." Serenity glared at the guys.

            Duke's face turned red as he watched Serenity put her black top on. "I didn't see anything!"

            "Don't you think it's a bit too late to declare that?" Joey glanced at Duke.

            "Since you're here," Ryou smiled. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

            "Ryou, that's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Kaiba glared at Ryou.

            Ryou, as usual, ignored Kaiba. "I'm Ryou, as you probably know," he then pointed to the tall blonde. "That's Joey. He has a bit of a speech problem."

            "Hey wait a minute!" Joey glared at Ryou.

            "The truth hurts, doesn't it blondie?" Kaiba chuckled. "You didn't do so well in cram school."

            "Keep your mouth shut."

            Ryou kept going on with the introductions. "That's Kaiba. And that's Malik, Duke, Tristan and Yugi. He doesn't talk."

            "You mean he's deaf?" Serenity tilted her head to the side.

            Ryou shook his head. "He's extremely shy. He rarely speaks. And even if he did, it'll probably be to either me or Joey."

            "Well we know who we are." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest before taking a glance at Serenity. "But who is she? We don't even know who she is! She ain't no Paris Hilton I tell you!"

            "Oh," Serenity giggled. "My mistake. I'm Serenity."

            "Serenity?" Malik made his way into the room. "You know a guy named Marik don't you?"

            "Well…yes." Serenity replied. "Aren't you his brother?"

            "Yeah."

            "Malik-kun," Joey glanced down at Malik. "What are you talking about?"

            "My brother Marik…he works at that Domino Hotel, whatever you call it."

            Serenity nodded. "Yes, my father owns the hotel."

            "You can't be serious!" everyone except Yugi and Kaiba started talking at once.

            "She doesn't belong here with us common people." Kaiba's gaze had yet to wrench away from her. "Let's take her back home."

            "Please… I don't wanna go home. If I do, she'll kill me."

            "No who in the world would want to kill such a beauty as yourself?" Duke sat next to her.

            "My sister Tea."

            "Oh, the little witch demon eh?" Kaiba chuckled.

            "Witch demon?" Serenity looked at Kaiba.

            "Listen Serenity," Kaiba continued. "Your sister Tea is a little naughty girl who messes with the dark side. Of course, you and your father would never know these sort of deeds. Why, she could be in this room right now."

            "Hold it Kaiba," Joey stepped in. "If the sister is a huge nutcase, then how do you know all this?"

            "Trust me blondie, I've seen the sister before when I went China town with Malik's brother."

            "If you let me stay, I'll wastch over your house when you're gone. I'll wash, sew, sweep, cook…"

            "Cook?!?" everyone looked at Serenity.

            "You know how to make Lake Tempura…" Joey fumbled with his words. "I mean Tempura Lake…"

            "Shrimp Tempura!" everyone corrected him.

            "Ah yes, shrimp tempura."

            "Yes and I know how to make Miso soup, oden, udon, tempura sushi with raw fish…"

            "Sushi?!? Woo-Hoo!!" everyone except Kaiba jumped excitedly. "She stays!"

            "Well my dear Serenity," Joey smiled. "We're honored to have you join us tonight…we're…we're…"

            "Pissed off as it is." Joey raised his finger in the air. "Hey wait a minute," he turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba you twit!"

            "Goodnight father." Tea kissed Bakura on the forehead.

            "Night dear." Bakura turned on his side, falling asleep.

            Tea smiled as she left her father's chambers, making her way down the stairs and to her office where it was now empty. Taking out a key, she unlocked her drawer, taking out the purple container that contained the heart and eyes before making her way towards the bathroom, lighting up a candle.

            "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Me or Serenity, who's the most prettiest of them all?"

            Ishizu's image appeared on the mirror. There she was, taking a shower, most of the soap bubbles covering her entire body. She felt eyes watching her and as she turned towards Tea, she was startled. "Oh for the love of…Tea, have you joined the ranks of being the number one lesbian?"

            "Shaddup and just answer my question!" Tea snapped.

            "Newsflash Mazaki," Ishizu shut the curtain right in Tea's face. "Serenity's still more beautiful than you."

            "You're wrong!" Tea glared at the silhouette. "Marik killed that two timing trash hag! He's brought me proof…" she held out the container.

            "Is that so?" Ishizu shampooed her hair. "Well here's something you should know. Your sister's still alive, hiding in a cottage in a not so far away land. The eyes and heart of a pig is what you truly hold in hand."

            "The eyes and the heart of a pig?!?" she slammed the container onto the wall. "Damn you Marik!" she then bolted out the door and took the elevator down the lobby where she saw Yami and Marik chatting away. She then turned towards Marik, making her way towards him. As she reached him, she gave him a slight push, her hand slapped across his face as hard as she could. "You jerk!"

            "Marik cocked his head to the side, a smirk curling his lips. "Ah, so your little mirror friend revealed the truth after all."

            "Mirror friend?" Yami quirked an eyebrow. "What does that s'posed to mean?"

            All Marik did was look down at Tea. "Wouldn't you know Miss Mazaki, your boyfriend has no clue to your imaginary friend."

            Tea yanked Marik by his arm, leading him into the elevator as Yami looked on. She pressed the 14th floor button, watching the door close. For the first two floors, they rode in complete silence. Finally, Marik slammed his hand down the emergency stop button, the elevator coming to a screeching halt.

            "Perhaps this way, we'll be able to converse without any interruptions."

            "Marik Ishtar," Tea's eyes burned into his. "You are nothing more than a full-time lying snake!"

            "Ah yes, I didn't kill your sister. For some odd reason, I pitied that young girl." He massaged his neck.

            "How dare you stab me in the back!" Tea started to pound her fists on Marik's chest. "I'll make sure you die a sudden death!"

            Marik's hand shot out, grabbing Tea by the wrist, seeing a syringe in hand. "Silent death, eh?" he yanked the syringe off her hand, squeezing the liquid out. "Child, if it were not for me, you would not be able to learn the dark powers."

            "You keep making that shit up Marik and I'll…"

            "You'll what?" Marik was the least intimidated. "Run to Yami? Or run to your daddy? Neither won't believe you."

            "When you least suspect it Marik," Tea's voice rasped. "I will get you for this." Suddenly, a sick feeling washed over, causing her to stumble. "My stomach…"

            "What's wrong?"

            "I don't know. I feel sick ever since this morning."

            Marik tossed Tea a small device. "Put this on your stomach."

            With one hand, Tea caught the device looking it over. "What is this?"

            "Must you ask so many questions?" he didn't take a second look at her. "Just do as I say."

            "All right fine!" Tea placed the device on her stomach, watching the red light blinking for a few moments before a red plus sign appeared. "A plus sign?"

            A soft chuckle escaped Marik's lips. "Congratulations Mazaki, you're pregnant."

            "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Tea glared at her arch nemesis, her fist clenching tightly.

            "I mean exactly what I mean." Marik smirked.

            "But…when…" Tea couldn't put her words together. "Wait a minute…but you used…"

            Marik reached inside his coat, taking out a sewing needle. "Ah, the things that needle could do for you."

            "Is this your idea of a sick joke Ishtar?"

            "No joke. Just an act of proving one's worth of love." He ran his fingers through her hair.

            Tea slapped Marik right in the face. "What makes you think I'll love you back? As for the kid, I'm aborting."

            "You wouldn't want to do that Mazaki." Marik crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking.

            "You can't stop me!"

            "My poor dear. If you abort the kid, your father and your so called "boyfriend" would never live it down with the fact that the supposedly innocent Anzu Mazaki is nothing more than the biggest tramp walking Domino City."

            Tea, already furious with Marik's words, attempted to punch Marik but he made a fast reaction by grabbing her arm and placing her in an arm lock.

            "Shouldn't you be happy you're going to be a mother soon?" he chuckled at this thought.

            Tea struggled against Marik's hold. "I wouldn't care if I was a mom then, now or in the after life! It's the one who plays the father that really counts."

            "What's the matter?" Marik pushed a few buttons on the elevator and soon, it started to move again. "Wouldn't you like me to be a father to two little girls?"

            "I don't think I'm having twins!"

            He shook his head. "I'm referring to your unborn child and yourself." The elevator finally reached the 14th floor. Once the doors slid open, Marik shoved her out the door. Before Tea could say anything, the door closed, leaving her standing there alone.

            Meanwhile at the cottage, everyone, including Serenity, gathered around the living room watching a videotape of _Who's Line is It Anyway?_ It was 10:30 and the darkness from the sky continued to shroud the cottage. Suddenly, the phone rang. Everyone was lazy to simply get up and answer it.

            "Joey, answer the phone." Kaiba nudged Joey.

            "You answer it!" Joey retorted. Soon, the two started to get into an argument while the rest tried to break it up.

            "Guys, have you no shame?!?" Malik stood up. "I'll…I'll…" he sneezed and a blast of cold wind shot out. "I'll answer it." He made his way towards the nightstand where the phone stood. "Hello? Oh…Marik?" his voice shook slightly, glancing up at Serenity. "Fine, just fine. Yes…no…why didn't you call when….okay you got a point there. No, I don't think you should if she's that…The sister's what?!? Are you serious? All right…all right Marik I'll tell her…" suddenly another frantic voice took over the receiver.

            "Malik how's Serenity? Is she all right?"

            "Who is this?"

            "Oh for goodness sake Yami!" Marik's voice flowed through the background. "Give me that. Listen Malik, just tell Serenity that Tea's pregnant and insist that she not come back to Domino City just yet."

            "Yeah. If she were to go back now, the sister will kill her."

            "All right, I'll call some other time." There was a click on the other end.

            "Malik-kun," Serenity looked at Malik. "Was that your brother?"

            "Uh…well…" Malik looked at the rest only to now notice that the volume for the TV has been turned down and everyone was staring at him. "Oh…you see Serenity…Marik just called about your sister…" he sneezed and another cold wind blew right past them.

            "Malik you dumb cluck!" Joey wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

            "That's what happens when you don't want to see the doctor." Kaiba sneered.

            Malik cleared his nose, blowing into a tissue. "Serenity, your sister Tea is pregnant.

            "Hmph," Kaiba sneered. "Women, nothing but prostitutes, no matter where you go."

            "Kaiba quit being a nimwad!" Duke stood up, stepping over Tristan, who was lying on the floor struggling to stay awake. He made his way towards Serenity, sitting on her lap "Serenity's not a whore!" he blushed as he adjusted himself on her lap, blushing.

            "If Tea's pregnant," Serenity started to get up. "I must go to her."

            "Serenity," Joey stood up. "You can't go."

            "Besides," Malik took out another tissue. "Marik said you shouldn't go back to Domino City yet."

            "Ryou felt his boxers being tugged. Looking down, he was relived to see it was just Yugi instead of Tristan.  Giving a fake smile, he ruffled Yugi's hair. "What is it Yugi?"

            Yugi tiptoed leaning towards Ryou, whispering something in his ear.

            "What?!?" Ryou stepped back. "Yugi, you can't be serious! No way! I am not going to ask the lady such things! Nonononononono!"      

            "What is it?" Joey looked at the two.

            'Yugi," Ryou crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not. I refuse to." Yugi made a face at Ryou.

            "What does Yugi want?" Serenity smiled. "Maybe I could help."

            "You could tell me Yugi." Joey pulled Yugi towards him. "So out with it."

            Yugi tiptoed and whispered something in Joey's ear. Taken back, Joey stepped away from Yugi. "You can't be serious. Of all things…" he then took in a deep breath, looking up at Serenity. "Serenity, Yugi wants to know where…" he shuddered at this. "Babies come from."

            "What?" The rest looked at Yugi strangely.

            "Where do babies come from?" Serenity tilted her head to the side.

            "Yugi how stupid can you get?" Kaiba glared at Yugi.

            Ryou shook his head sadly. "We try to explain it to him many times but he never gets it. All he knows is that involves boys and girls."

            "Well," Serenity scratched her head. _Damn private all-girls school_ she fumed in her thoughts. Her all girls private school only taught of the human anatomy. Her father didn't have any time to explain it to her. Which that leaves to Tea… She remembered when she was twelve and Tea was fifteen. Tea left behind a book of the mating process when it comes to humans. She then noticed Yugi shuffling his duel monster cards. "Yugi, can I borrow your cards?"

            Looking up at Serenity, Yugi then handed her his cards. Serenity looked over the cards before taking three. "You might want to sit down for this."

            Soon, the guys gathered around. Serenity looked at the three girls. "Well, let me just use the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." She showed the two cards and started to make them move. "They go out together, have a little date and when they feel like it, well…" she tried to find the right words to say. "They make out! They have sex! That's how babies are born."

            Yugi whispered something in Ryou's ear. Ryou was shocked and scooted away from Yugi. "Yugi, no! I will not ask that! No Never!"

            "What is it?" Serenity looked at Ryou.

            Ryou sighed. "Yugi wants to know how two people have sex."

            "Oh…well…" Serenity showed t hem the polymerization card. "It's like their bodies entwine with one another." She definitely wasn't in the mood to explain how the sperm gets through the egg.

            Yugi whispered something in Ryou's ear. Once again, Ryou was mortified. "No Yugi, it can't work with two guys or two girls!"

            Suddenly, the bells from the clock sounded off. Looking up, it was already 11:30. Serenity yawned, stretching her arms. "I feel a bit tired."

            "We should get to sleep anyway." Malik looked down at Tristan who was knocked out.

            "Why don't you sleep in our room while we sleep down here?" Joey insisted.

            Kaiba sneered at Serenity, obviously not liking the idea of having a woman in the house.

            "Are you sure about that?" Serenity looked down at the rest.

            "Yes…" Joey smiled. "We wouldn't mind sleeping down here in a…a…uh…' once again, Joey had a problem with his words.

            "In a horse's class…" said Kaiba.

            "In a horse's class…horse's ass…no!!" Joey balled up his fists. "We'll be fine here Serenity."

~*To be continued*~


	6. Snow White pt3

~*Author's Note: I'm sorry but this chapter doesn't deal with Serenity but deals with Tea, Marik and Yami. If you want to read more of the Snow White, please wait till part 4 is up. Right now, I'm really worked overload in school*~

~*Snow White pt.3*~

            "A cup of lemon juice, a black mushroom, and a few drops of this and this here and here."

            Tea was creating a potion inside her room, pouring ingredients inside a huge pot. A book laid beside her titled _1001 Dark and Dry Spells_.

            "Oh Serenity," Tea smirked as she poured in a teaspoon of iodine. "You managed to escape death once sister but I'll make sure you will never get that chance again."

            "You know there are downfalls to those spells you tend to create?" a voice called from the darkness.

            "What the?" Tea held up a candle. "All right Marik, show yourself. I don't know how the hell have you been able to sneak inside my room seeing that I have locked the door."         

            Marik slowly approached Tea from behind. Startled, Tea nearly dropped her candle before looking up at him.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Tea's eyes bored into his. 

            He chuckled at Tea's attempt to act so tough. "I see you're trying to create a poison for your sister. Oldest trick in the book. You're copying Disney's version of Snow White!"

            "Shutup!!" Tea snapped.

            "Besides, if you hadn't already known, there is a cure for every spell you create."

            "This spell will cause her to fall into a sleeping death. So once her little friends find her on the ground, they'll bury her alive." She laughed at her own plan.

            "Again, another Walt Disney scam." Marik retorted, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

            "Just shutup!" Tea placed a silver bowl in front of her full of cookie dough. "It's my business Ishtar so back off." She sprinkled the liquid all over the dough, mixing it.

            "It could be my business as well Mazaki because for starters, I know where I dropped your sister."

            "Yeah, well I don't need your help. My friend Ishizu will show me where that little twit is hiding."

            "Hmph!" Marik's lips curled into a grin. "Making the sleeping death potion…hmm…did you care to read what has been said on the bottom of the page?"

            "Let's see," she read the page. "Warning, the cure to break this spell is of one's love's first kiss. Bah!" Tea slammed the book shut. "That's pathetic! Who wants to fall for that sort of girl anyway?"

            "Making cookies huh? And how will you pass off giving it to Serenity?"

            Tea smirked. "That's the fun part. With my perfect disguise, she will never see right through me."

            "Well, well, I would like to see that." Marik smirked as he watched Tea scoop the dough onto the baking sheet. "It's obvious to me that you won't be able to pull this off. Why, you can't even kill your sister the first time you tried."

            "That's because you stabbed me in the back Marik!" Tea placed the baking sheet inside the oven. "Damn it, you always ruin everything for me ever since I was a kid!"

            "I guess that explains why you detest me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

            "What do you mean detest?" Tea slammed the oven door shut. "I hate you!"

            "Bear in mind that you're bearing my child." Marik wrapped his arms over Tea, poking her stomach gently. "Like it or not Mazaki, I have secrets to reveal to," he chuckled, "my boss. I'm sure he would love to hear my report."

            "Listen Marik," Tea shoved Marik as hard as he could. "You're not my mother or my nanny or my bodyguard! You work for my father and nothing more!"

            "Child," he laughed softly. "I work many tasks ever since you were young. Ah yes, I was a young apprentice by the time you were four. I was looking for a job since my family was on welfare. I was ten at that time and your father was happy enough to take me in. I started off babysitting you two for the next few years. Cute that your father made me bodyguard for you two until about four years ago when I was promoted to his associate."

            "Why do I have the feeling that you're lying?"

            "I do not lie. That amnesia you had gotten when you were about fifteen after the car accident. Some of your memories had been distorted, yes."

            "I've had enough of your fairy tales Marik!" Tea turned her back towards him, undressing herself, donning on a black skirt that reached her knees, a white shirt, black vest and a black sash over her shoulder with patches sewn on. "I guess all I have to do is wait for two hours until the cookies are baked."    

            "Well, well, of all things," Marik laughed softly. "The all powered tramp known as Anzu Mazaki is a girl scout."

            "If you don't mind Marik," Tea sneered. "I'm trying to braid my hair so Serenity wouldn't recognize me."

            Chuckling, Marik sat on the bed pulling Tea onto his lap. Obviously, Tea flinched but he held her down.

            "Just sit still and I'll braid your hair. Don't wanna get a contraction too early now don't you?"

            "Just for that, you have a part on this scheme." She felt Marik tugging on her hair. "If I don't have a second one involved, all evidence will be pointing to me."

            "Isn't that why I'm your bodyguard?" Marik laughed softly, braiding Tea's hair into two French braids.

            "Enough with the flirts Ishtar. You're playing my father and you're going to take me where she's hiding."

            "Really?" he started to weave another strand. "I thought you were going to ask Ishizu."

            "Forget her," Tea placed on a pair of fake thick glasses. "Fine, this should get me through with no one suspecting me."

            Taking out his keys, Marik stood up only to make his way towards the door. "I'll meet you by the parking lot."

            "Whatever Marik," Tea placed her feet inside a pair of fancy, short-heeled boots. "Just go. Be sure you put on a disguise so Serenity won't recognize you."

            Marik closed the door behind him, making his way out of the offices and towards the elevator. Pushing the down button, he whistled to the tune "Leaving on a Jet Plane". The door finally opened and there stood Yami, his eyes locked onto Marik's as he stepped inside.

            "You're hiding something from me Marik." Yami continued to eye Marik. "It's quite unusual, as we both know, that Serenity would be gone for this long."

            "I'm sure she'll be fine with Malik." Marik pushed the main floor button.

            "See, there's the problem. Why is she at your brother's house in the first place?"

            Marik crossed his arms over his chest. "You are sounding just like Tea. Bitchy."

            "You're up to something." Yami spoke in a low voice. "I suspect you had something to do with Serenity's disappearance. I don't know if you have noticed but the boss is deathly worried about her."

            "Anzu must've gave her dad an alibi."

            "I watched Anzu give that stupid lie and I don't think her father bought it."

            Marik tied his hair back, placing on dark sunglasses. "Yami, you wouldn't believe what has happened the last day between me and Tea."

            "You still call her by her pet name?" Yami gave Marik a strange look. "I see how you have been flirting with her."

            "There is a chain going on. I flirt with Anzu, she flirts with you, but who you have a crush on is the question."

            The twenty two year old had his gaze fixed to the floor. "Do you really want to know who I love?"

            "No," Marik kept his gaze on Yami. "But do tell anyway."

            Sighing, Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Keep in mind that the age gap is quite a bridge but…"

            "Oh, oh, oh," Marik laughed softly. "I know who it is Yami. You like Serenity!"

            "I guess my clue paid off."

            "That really is a huge age gap. I mean, she's still in high school, a teenager. And you…you're an adult. Rapist!"

            "Look who's talking?" Yami glared at Marik, crossing his arms over his chest. "You got Anzu pregnant!"

            "You will never believe what has taken place one day ago." Marik chuckled. "Anzu has been meddling with the dark side. So she hired me to assassinate her own sister."

            "Why the hell would she do that?"

            "It's not to run your father's hotel. She's doing it to get to you."

            "She's gone insane!" Yami could hardly believe what he was hearing.

            "Indeed she has." The elevator door finally opened as Marik stepped out. "But I'll deal with her myself."

            "What kind of deal did you pull off with Mazaki anyway?"

            Stopping in his tracks, Marik chuckled softly before exiting the hotel.

~*Thank you to all those who reviewed. Now to answer a few questions and comments from the first two chapters of S.W*~

**alwaysforever: **I appreciate your opinion. But…gory details?!? Are you referring to Marik flirting with Tea or Serenity explaining to Yugi where babies come from? I don't believe it is gory at all as long as I did not go into exact detail and turn this fic to a rated-X one. Please keep in mind (and this goes for all you readers) that this fic is never intended for little kids (not saying you're one but I'll never know) and that's why you will be seeing such scenes when there's very light, light "making out" and when characters would act rather unusual and naughty (again, no X rated related. I do watch what I write you know). So, that explains why it's PG-13 instead of PG or G. Hope you understand and keep in mind that future fairy tale stories will have these sort of things.

**Random Insane Person:** I used Serenity instead of Tea for a couple of good reasons. One, Tea is the most common used character in any fic whether dealing with Marik, Bakura, or Yugi/Yami. Second, Serenity, in my opinion, is one of those overly goody overly sweet girls in Yu-Gi-Oh…So sweet that they would probably make you puke. Kinda like Snow White, per say?

**Dreaming Child: **Oh yeah, it's fun to mess with the characters of Yu-Gi-oh. Just as long as they don't sue me for making them being unusual characters hehehe. Oh yeah, BTW, from your other review in my other fic (Hint: Deals with Bakura). Six words: Let the force be with you LOL I think you know why I put this down hehehehe.

**Fazy: **Don't we all love the evil Dr. Anubis ~laughs~ Nah, thought it should be a gag or two. Now…about what Yugi said, well, this story has Yugi as we never knew him. A bit cranky in between, a bit sarcastic along the way (must be going through puberty) and who can be a bit spoiled (after threatening Yami he's going to break the puzzle and never put it back ^_^).


	7. Snow White pt4

~*Snow White pt.4*~

            The sun slowly rose from the sky. Serenity was up, cooking herself some soup. The guys were upstairs changing to their work clothes. Around 7:30, Serenity decided to go outside for some fresh air.

            Suddenly, Joey opened the door, a hammer in his hand. "Now Serenity," he shook his finger at her. "Keep all the doors locked. Don't let anyone in. Anzu could be anything and anyone. Why, she could even be a man!"

            "You've got to stop worrying." Serenity smiled, leaning towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine."

            Joey's face turned red with embarrassment. "Ah yes, I definitely trust you on this one. Come on you guys."

            Tristan stumbled forward, still sleepy. Yawning, he collapsed onto Serenity, pointing a finger in the air. "Just be sure you don't let anyone in." he wrapped his arms around her.

            Serenity laughed as she hugged him. "You guys don't have to worry about me."

            "All right Tristan," Duke pulled his friend off of Serenity. "You gotta help Joey carry the power tools."

            Joey turned towards Duke. "No I don't."

            "Well you do now." Duke grinned, shoving Tristan towards Joey. Tristan collided with Joey, causing the two to collapse. Joey's hammer and chainsaw scattered around.

            Serenity giggled, leaning forward, placing a kiss on Duke's cheek. "Here's a deal. You help Joey with his power tools and apologize to both of them and I'll give you a kiss on the lips."

            To this, Duke blushed deeply. He then made a pose of a military man. "Yes ma'am. Whatever you say." He then ran towards Joey and Tristan.

            Ryou stepped out, smiling a crooked smile. He took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "There are a lot of us who are worried about you, even if you did assure us you'll be okay." He placed his other hand on top of hers. "I may not know Anzu as well as Marik does but I know she is a lot of trouble. Can't say a demon child but…" he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before catching up with the rest.

            Malik stepped out with a bunch of tissues in his hand. He looked up at Serenity like a little child. In some ways, he was a lot like his brother in appearance. "Just reminding you to…" he then felt a tickle on his nose. "To…to uh…watch out…" he couldn't control himself.

            Serenity leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head. "Don't overwork yourself." 

            Sighing, Malik let out a short breath of relief. "Ah…wooh…thanks. That's more like it." He then saw Yugi stepping outside carrying a box of nails. Suddenly, the urge to sneeze came back to him and before he knew it, he started to "Ah…ah…AH CHOO!!"

            A ball of fire shot out, striking Yugi. Dropping the box of nails, he ran inside the house screaming. Seconds later, a cloud of white smoke escaped the doorway. A happy looking Yugi stumbled out, his clothes slightly burnt. Reaching out, he tugged on Serenity's skirt, his face tilted upward, as if expecting a kiss on the lips.

            Giggling, Serenity knelt down, placing a kiss on his cheek. "There you go."

            Going gaga, Yugi's face turned into a distorted, goofy look before running off.

            Minutes passed by as Kaiba stepped out the door with an axe in one hand and a fire extinguisher in another. He looked at Serenity for a long time, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at her before he finally spoke. "Now if I were you, I wouldn't trust anyone else that comes to this door. It could be the mailman, the delivery guy, whoever."

            "Seto…you actually do care?" Serenity gazed with wonder.

            "Hmph!" Kaiba sneered. "I just don't want the guys to start boo-hooing if something happened to you."

            "Tell me something Seto, why do you hate women so much?"

            Hesitating at first, Kaiba released a disgruntled sigh. "When I was five, my family had money problems. We lived in a very tight, poor neighborhood. So mom began her prostituting and soon she was out for weeks, even months. Besides me and my younger brother Mokuba, she continued to have more kids. And at then, Child Protective Services separated me from Mokuba, the only brother I've known. I never saw or heard from him since."

            "That's sad." Serenity frowned. "What about your mom?"

            "Last I heard, she's still prostituting and taking a few drug deals."

            "And your brothers?" she tilted her head to the side.

            "You'll be surprised that my two brothers are Ryou and Joey."

            "No way!" Serenity was taken back.

            "Yes, they don't look anything like me but they have a rather striking resemblance to my mom." He then looked down at Serenity. "Now that you heard my story, I have to go. Don't get any ideas that I would start liking and appreciating women again so soon." He then turned around and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later… 

            Marik finally pulled over by the cabin of Malik's, looking out the window. "Well looky-looky here. We're here."

            "It's about time." Tea crossed her arms over her chest.

            "I still doubt that your plan will work." Marik placed on his sunglasses.

            "If you ruin my plan that is, Ishtar!" Tea placed on her hat and got out of the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Serenity was in the kitchen frying up shrimp tempura. She had planned a special dinner for the guys later tonight. Perhaps a way to cheer Kaiba up.

            Suddenly, she heard the doorbell. Turning off the stove, she rushed towards the door, opening it. Her smile creased slightly as she saw a girl scout with French braids standing there. "Why hello."

            "Hi!" Tea replied, relieved that Serenity had not seen through her disguise. "I'm from the Sakura Girl Scouts in Kyoto. Would you like a sample of my chocolate chip cookies?"

            "What a sweet girl you are." Serenity smiled. Her eyes looked up, seeing another man outside. "Who is that over there?" she pointed towards Marik.

            "That's my dad!" Tea grinned. 

            "Hmm…" Serenity continued to look at the one who leaned against his car. _He does look familiar…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yugi was trekking along the woods, sweat dripping down his body. Joey had just sent him back to the cabin to get the box of nails he supposedly dropped after getting burned by Malik.

            As he neared the cabin, he noticed Marik standing beside his car. He also noticed Anzu right at the doorway. Startled, he then ran towards Anzu, jumping on her back.

            "Hey, what the?" Tea started to stumble. "There's a huge animal on my back! Get it off, get it off!!" she shrieked.

            Serenity gasped when she saw Yugi. Reaching out, she pulled Yugi off of Tea. "Yugi, what are you doing? Jeez, of all things. I know you are a nicer guy than this but…" she then handed Yugi the box of nails he had left behind. "Here."

            Pointing a finger in the air, Yugi's mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Before he could protest, Serenity shoved him out the door, slamming it behind her.

            Rubbing his head, saddened by what happened, Yugi stood up, his face etched with concern and worry.

            "I should have known Serenity would be stubborn in this sort of situation." Marik approached Yugi from behind, his shadow looming over the little boy. "Poor girl."

            Yugi stood up, tugging on Marik's wrist with one hand and pointing to the door with the other.

            But Marik shook his head sadly. "Sorry kid, I don't like to interfere with Tea's little fun. I'm not the type to butt in other people's business." He then sighed annoyingly. "All right, I guess I'll take you to your other friends. Follow me." He then made his way towards his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So you mean to say you baked these?" Serenity was looking over the cookie. 

            "Uh-huh." Tea nodded happily. "Why don't you try one."

            "Okay." Smiling, she took a bite out the chocolate chip. "Hey, this is pretty…" Suddenly, a sick feeling overcame her. Her fingers released the cookie as she collapsed to the floor.

            Smirking, Tea stood over her sister, her boot pressing onto her head. "Guess what sister. Not only I'm more beautiful than you are but now I can keep the one thing you took away from me." Evil laughter rose in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Marik finally slammed on the brakes as he reached the construction site where Joey and the rest are. Quickly, Yugi jumped out of the car and ran towards Ryou, tugging him by the shirt.

            Looking down, Ryou eyed Yugi. "What is it Yugi? I thought you went to the bathroom."

            Yugi gave Ryou a strange look, pounding his blonde head before running towards Kaiba. He pulled Kaiba by the leg, causing Kaiba to fall to the ground.

            "Hey, what the?" Kaiba glared at Yugi, grabbing him by the neck. "Yugi you dumb ass! You like to do this everytime huh?"

            "Maybe he's trying to tell us something." Malik was hammering away on the wall.

            "But how are we supposed to know what he's saying when he doesn't talk?" Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, watching Yugi pointing wildly at what seems to be nothing. "Look at that. What does that supposed to mean?"

            "He means that your little friend Serenity is waltzing with Anzu." Marik stepped out of the car, looking on at the rest.

            "Marik?!?" Malik looked up at his brother.

            "Anzu's at our house?!?" Duke's eyes widened with surprise.

            "Then that would mean…" Joey stuttered.

            "Normally I hate to do this but I guess I have to." Marik took out his keys. "I'll drive you guys over there."

            And at that instant, most of the guys raced towards the car. Yugi slid into the front seat. Kaiba, Ryou, Malik and Tristan crammed into the back leaving Joey and Duke outside.

            "Hey, what about us?" Duke pointed to himself and Joey.

            "It's common sense." Marik chuckled, pressing one of the buttons on the dashboard. The trunk opened from behind. "Get in."

            "But…" Joey started to say.

            "Just do it!" Marik jammed the key into the ignition, starting up the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "See Serenity," Tea withdrew a dagger from her sheath. "Killing is a form of art. One of style and technique and deadly consequences." She dangled the tip of the blade above her own sister.

            Suddenly, someone threw a brick through the glass window. Startled, Tea stood up. "Who…who's there?" she looked out the window, still seeing Marik's car. Her hand reached for the doorknob, twisting it. Looking outside, nobody seemed to be around.

            'Bastard," she muttered. "Whoever it was spoiled my moment." Soon, Kaiba and Joey tackled her down.

            "What the?" Tea glared at the two. "What gives?"

            "Sorry Anzu Mazaki," Joey locked Anzu in an arm lock. "This is for your own good."

            "I know what's best for me you freak!" Tea shoved Joey off, running towards the car. While she tried to open the car, she felt someone grabbing her from behind. Her eyes looked behind seeing Marik. "Ishtar?!?"

            "They were right Serenity." Marik took out a syringe, poking the needle softly on her flesh. "This is for your own good."

            "How could you?" Tea was furious.

            "Just hold still." Marik whispered. "I promise that this medicine will not hurt the child. Just to calm you down, that's all." He inserted the needle in her neck, pushing the liquid with the barrel. Feeling woozy, Tea collapsed to into Marik's arms.

            "Oh my God!!" Duke screamed. "You guys, Serenity…she's…she's…"

            Marik's eyes widened slightly as he finally realized that Tea managed to carry out her evil deed. Holding her in one arm, he used his other hand to reach inside his pocket. Taking out his cell phone, he punched in a few numbers.

            "Hello…yeah, send paramedics immediately…Domino City Forest Lands."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            I'm sorry, she's still not responding."

            Marik, Kaiba, Yami, Yugi, Mai and Bakura gathered around Serenity's hospital bed. An IV attached to her arm, her hands and head went limp.

            "What exactly happened to her anyway?" Bakura reached out, holding Serenity's hand.

            "Well," the doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "We did a few CAT scans and we still couldn't figure out what's wrong."

            Bakura frowned, leaning back on his wheelchair, adjusting his sunglasses. "Mai, wheel me out to the food court. I'm kinda hungry."

            Nodding, Mai took the wheelchair handlebars, wheeling Bakura out of the hospital room.

            "Do you think she'll be okay doc?" Kaiba looked down at the doctor who was checking on Serenity.

            "You can't do this to me!!" Tea screamed, kicking her legs. She was strapped onto what seemed to be a straight jacket.  Two doctors were dragging her from each arm down the hallway. "Put me down! I'm pregnant I tell you!  Two months for crying out loud!!"

            The doctor looked out the doorway, then back at Kaiba. His jet-black hair flowed down to his shoulders. His eyes and face seemed to resemble Kaiba's. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me…" he winked at Kaiba before he exited.

            Marik looked over Kaiba, noticing how strange he looked right after the doctor left. "You feeling all right?"

            "Could it be…" Kaiba looked on at the doctor that followed Tea.

            "What do you mean?" Marik cocked his head to the side.

            "Huh?" Kaiba looked up at Marik. "Oh…it's nothing." And for the first time, he flashed a smile. Looking over Serenity for a moment, he then left the room. Yugi and Marik soon followed.

            "Yami," Marik looked behind him. "Aren't you coming?"

            "I'll be a minute." Yami smiled. He then sat on the chair beside the bed, taking Serenity's hand in his.

            "I never got the chance to tell you this…" Yami smiled slightly. "But I guess I should." He chuckled softly. "See, I like you a lot. No wait…it's more than liking you." He paused for a moment before slowly leaning in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

            Finally, he sat back down, his hand still wrapped around hers. "Well, I guess I should be going. You'll be fine."

            As he tried to release his hand, he felt Serenity's fingers wrap around his wrist. Her face twitched slightly as she opened her eyes seeing Yami. "Yami?"

            "Yami smiled. "You're awake?"

            Serenity slowly sat up on the bed. "I heard what you said." Her face blushed as she said this.

            "Oh…well…so…" Yami tried to find the right words to say.

            Laughing softly, Serenity leaned towards Yami, kissing him softly on his lips, her fingers stroking his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Well Yugi, please tell me that you like it!" Yami closed the book.

            "First of all, it's too romantic." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "Second of all, you made yourself be the hero."

            "But…" Yami started to say.

            "Look Yami, your hikari isn't satisfied. Read another story and this time, don't make yourself be the hero."

            Yami sighed, sipping his coffee. His eyes glanced towards the alarm clock on Yugi's dresser. "12:00. This is gonna be a long night."

~*~*~*~*~*~

~*To Be Continued…By the way, please do not ask me to e-mail you the "ripped" page on what happened to Mai in my "Goldilocks" story. If you want to know what happened, please read the first chapter of Snow White*~


	8. Beauty And The Beast 1

_~*Beauty & the Beast*~_

_(Note: This is based on the Disney version of "Beauty and the Beast" as well as some of my fairy tales)_

**Sorceress:** Ishizu

**Belle:** Serenity

**Beast: **Kaiba

**Gaston: **Marik

**Gaston's Assistant: **Yugi

**Mad Scientist: **Joey

**Lumiere: **Bakura

**Cogsworth: **Duke

**Mrs. Potts: **Tea

**Chip: **Mokuba

**Drug Dealer: **Shadi

**French Maid: **Mai

**Baker: **Rishid

**Chef: **Yami

**Priests: **Malik & Tristan

~*~*~*~*~

            Yami skimmed through the pages of the book entitled _101 Fairy Tales_. "Hmm…Humpty Dumpty…nah…The Little Red Hen…too kiddish…ah, here we are. Beauty and the Beast. Hey, I like this story."

            "Ho boy," Yugi rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "Another romantic story."

            "Well, maybe this story will teach you a lesson," Yami adjusted his glasses, muttering to himself, "You spoiled brat."

~*~*~*~*~

            Once long ago, there lived a prince named Kaiba who resided in a storybook castle nestled within the forest grounds. He had everything he ever wanted. Well…almost everything. Already at the age of 16 and no parents except for the servants and maids, he had yet to find himself a girl.

            One night during a snowstorm, Kaiba heard a knock on the door. Slowly, he approached the entrance and opened the door only to see an old woman in a black cloak. Her face was wrinkly yet grotesques as if she had been in a car accident.

            "Please sir," her voice strained to speak. "It's freezing out here. My family had ditched me from the market place and I'm so cold and weak from this storm. Can't I just stay for one night?"

            Kaiba chuckled. "Listen little lady, I don't allow freaks like you in my castle." He then slammed the door right in her face. "Now beat it and don't come back!"

            Landing no the snow, the old lady clenched her fist. Using her cane for support, she stood up, knocking on the door once more. Instantly, Kaiba opened the door once more, his face twisted in disgust. "You again? I thought I told you to beat it you hag!"

            "Kaiba," the old lady glared at the prince. "Let me tell you this now. Don't judge beauty by appearances but from within."

'           "That's all bullshit!" Kaiba was getting ticked off. As he proceeded to close the door, the old woman stuck out her cane to block the door. Kaiba was stunned at what she did. "How in the…"

            And right before his eyes, the ugliness of the woman began to melt away like how snow turns to water. Kaiba was taken back at this miraculous beauty of the young sorceress. Her gray hair turned to a shiny jet-black. Her eyes were a sparkling, ancient jade green. She looked almost to Kaiba's age if not a little younger.

            "Oh Jesus…" Kaiba stammered, stumbling back, landing on his but on the floor. The sorceress stepped in, her eyes staring down at Kaiba.

            Kaiba got on his knees, begging the sorceress for forgiveness. "Please, please m'lady. I didn't mean any of that stuff! I swear by the holy name!"

            But the young sorceress shook her head sadly, a symbol appearing on her forehead. "You've proved to me that you're nothing more than a callous, heartless bastard." She then started to chant something, the whole castle turning into a demonic one. She held out a blood rose that started to glow before looking back down at Kaiba. "You wish to speak of freaks? You're the freak, no?" she then turned him into a hideous demon with black wings and a tail. His ears were more of an elf's.

            Throughout the years, Kaiba was ashamed of his appearance. One side of his face had been scarred and bruised. He used a phantom mask to cover the side of his face.

            The rose that the sorceress had given her remained in a glass case. A mirror was left in his care to view the outside world. The rose petals slowly wilted and fell. He remembered the words the sorceress had told him.

            "If you are able to love and be loved in return, you will return to your normal self. That is, before the last rose falls. If not, you will all remain in this curse forever."

            Kaiba knew this was hopeless. After all, who could love a demon?

~*~*~*~*~

            That was it?!?" Yugi stared at Yami wide-eyed. "Boy that's really stupid Yami!"

            "That's because I haven't actually started the story Yugi." Yami forced a smile. His voice was tense as he tried to hold back the urge to wrap his fingers around his hikari's neck.

~*~*~*~*~

~*To Be Continued*~


	9. Beauty and The Beast 2

_Beauty and the Beast pt.2  
  
_ In the small village of London, a young girl name Serenity stepped out of her small cottage. She wore a blue dress with a white long sleeved shirt under it. With a basket in her hand, she crossed over the bridge and into the village where people were being their busy selves whether it be on the streets or the stores.  
"Ah yes," Serenity smiled to herself. "There goes the baker with his tray like always. Always selling the same bread every morning." She strode down the roads, looking up and about.  
"Morning Serenity," the baker called out, trying to balance the empty tray in his hand.  
"Morning Rishid." Serenity smiled, following Rishid to the bakery. He was an odd man indeed for he wore a cloak instead of a baker's suit.  
"Where you off too?" Rishid didn't seem to be paying attention to her.  
"Oh, just to the book shop," Serenity replied excitedly. "I just finished this story by Edgar Allan Poe. It's about a guy who just killed this other..."  
"That's nice." Rishid obviously wasn't paying attention to her. "Yami! You dumb ass, hurry up with the bagels!!"  
As Serenity waltzed down the road, she could hear murmured voices. Village people were talking about her. She was an odd one indeed. Despite her beauty looks, she preferred to reading books, compete in horse races, things women think that are outrageous for them to do.  
Finally, she reached the bookstore. "Ah, Serenity," the bookkeeper greeted her. He was a middle-aged man, his age showing from his baldness and white hair.  
"Hey, hey." Serenity smiled. "I've come to return the book I've borrowed."  
"You...you finished it?" the bookkeeper was stunned.  
"It was too interesting." she looked around. "Got anything new?"  
"Nah," he fixed his glasses. "The black market isn't sending me any new ones till next Friday." he looked from left to right before running to the door, turning the side over which said "Closed". "Come on Serenity," he then took her by the hand and led her to his office. Making his way towards his closet, he pushed aside some of his clothes only to reveal a secret door. "The books one can get from the black market."  
Serenity stepped inside the rather neat, yet small, library. Big and small books filled the shelves one by one. "Hmm..." Serenity looked at a few books. "The Mysterious Phantom Killer. Cinderella: The Demonic Version. Snow White and a 101 Dark Fairy Tales." she happily turned to the bookkeeper. "I'll take these."  
"I knew you would." he helped Serenity out of the closet before closing the door and fixing the closet. "Now you gotta find, as they say, a normal book, so they wouldn't arrest you."  
"Sure," Serenity hopped out of the office and into the store. Climbing up the ladder, she scanned the top shelf before finding a blue book. "I'll take this one."  
"That one?!?" he adjusted his glasses. "You read this like, ten times for crying out loud!"  
"Well it's my favorite. The seduction between a demonic elf and a human, the twists and turns, and the way the elf disguises himself to be a regular person."  
The bookkeeper chuckled. "If you like it so much, keep it."  
"But..." Serenity started to say.  
"No, no, I insist." he then placed the three books wrapped in cloth into her basket.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the town square, birds flew high in the sky. A loud gunshot sounded off, the birds scattered, except for the one that got shot that flew straight down. A boy with blonde hair came running about with a bag wide open in his hands. Expecting himself to catch it, the bird landed on the side of him. Quick to notice this, he shoved the bird inside the bag, running up to an older man.  
"Woo-hoo! You didn't miss a shot Marik! Hehehehe, you're the greatest hunter in the entire world." he beamed.  
The tall, spiky haired man spun his pistol around. "Yeah, yeah, I know Yugi."  
Yugi chuckled, carrying the bag full of animals Marik shot. "None of the animal kingdom can stand a chance against you." he started to follow Marik down the streets. "And that goes for the ladies as well."  
"It's true Yugi," Marik grabbed Yugi by the shirt. "And I've been checking out that chick for a long time." he pointed towards Serenity, who was at the fruit stand buying a couple of lemons.  
"What?!?" Yugi gazed at Serenity, shocked at what Marik just said. "The scientist's daughter?!?"  
"She's the one," Marik smirked. "The lucky girl I'm gonna marry."  
"But she..." Yugi started to say.  
Unfortunately, Marik had cut him off. "The most beautiful girl in town."  
"Yeah, I know but..." Yugi was trying to get his point across but Marik tossed his pistol onto the piles Yugi had been carrying, causing the boy to stumble.  
"You know I deserve the best don't you Yugi?" that smirk never left his lips.  
"Well of course..." Yugi stammered. "I mean you do but..."  
"You see, from the moment I saw her, she was the most gorgeous thing that I saw. Say like a chandelier." He then stopped at a place where mirrors were sold, fixing his hair.  
As Marik continued his ranting on how much he liked Serenity, Serenity just passed by the two, reading her book. Seeing this, Yugi started tugging on Marik's shirt, trying to get his attention, pointing at her.  
"See Yugi," Marik continued. "I'm planning to visit her and propose my marriage and love for her."  
"MARIK!!" Yugi was pissed.  
"What?!!" Marik glared at Yugi.  
"She just passed by." he pointed to Serenity who was walking at a fast rate.  
Looking up, Marik was surprised at the fact that Serenity just passed by. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"But..." Yugi started to say.  
"Oh forget it." Marik shoved Yugi aside, following Serenity. Picking up the bundle, Yugi soon followed after.  
Serenity had no idea that Marik was following her. She was too entranced by the words in her book. Meanwhile, Marik was trying to push and make his way around the crowd, struggling to make his way towards Serenity.  
Most of the vendors and the customers greeted Marik. Few of the village girls swooned when he had passed by. Deciding to make his statement public, he stood on top of one of the concession stands, yelling out. "To this day, I'm making Serenity my wife!!"  
Everyone, except Serenity, looked at Marik strangely...blankly. They then went back to their business. Unfortunately for Marik, Serenity did not hear anything.  
"You guys have no common sense do you?" Marik was a little mad that no one cared what he just said. He was the most liked guy throughout the village. Maybe it was normal since to the villagers, Serenity was too weird. He then pushed his way out of the ground. Slowly, he approached her from behind, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
Startled, Serenity shrieked. Looking behind her, she came face to face with Marik.  
"Morning Serenity." A grin curled his lips.  
"Uh...hey Marik." Serenity laughed nervously. Seeing the book in Serenity's hand, Marik snatched the book from her hand. Ticked off, Serenity gave Marik a glare. "Marik, can I have my book back?"  
"What's the magic word?" That grin never left his face.  
"C'mon Marik, please." Serenity begged.  
Marik skimmed through the pages, turning the book upside down. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"  
"Common sense Marik," Serenity stared at him strangely. "Just use your imagination."   
All was silent for a moment before Marik tossed the book aside. "It's time you got your head out of the clouds and pay attention to more important things." He held up two thumbs and pointed to himself. "Like yours truly."  
Serenity released a short laugh. "Yeah right!"  
"The whole town's talking about you Serenity. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon, she's gonna get these ideas and corrupt the whole town."  
"Sometimes you're really weird, do you know that?" Serenity picked up her book and basket.  
"Hmmm..." Marik wrapped his arm around her. "Why don't we go back to my place, have a little lunch. Just the two of us." he winked.  
"Maybe some other time." Serenity took Marik's arm off. "Look Marik, I can't. I have to get home to my father now, all right?. Bye."  
This caused Yugi to go hysterical. "That crazy, old nutshell?!? He needs all the help he can get!" He continued laughing.  
"Don't talk about my father that way." Serenity glared at Yugi.  
"Yeah," Marik looked down at Yugi, pretending to defend Serenity. "Don't talk about her father that way." he pulled the trigger, shooting at the ground, right in front of Yugi, causing him to jump.  
"Marik you dumb ass!" Yugi raised his fist towards him.  
"For your information you little runt," Serenity sneered. "My father's not crazy, he's a genius." Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded off, smoke coming from the basement. Shocked, Serenity hurried home, leaving behind a laughing Marik and a hysterical Yugi.  
Opening the basement door, the smoke surrounded her. "Dad? Dad?" she looked around, trying to find her father.  
There by a chemistry table stood a lanky man with blonde hair in a scientist outfit. His face was a bit soiled, a vial in his hand.  
"Dad?" Serenity made her way towards her father, shaking him slightly. "Are you all right?"  
A small smile curled Joey's lips. "I'll take two fruit shakes and the latest edition of Playboy."  
"Huh?" Serenity looked at her father strangely. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Oh..." Joey shook his head, looking up at Serenity. "Oh hey Serenity."  
"What happened?" Serenity looked around at the now destroyed fruits and vegetables.  
"I can't seem to get in the right formula for my instant growth." Joey grumbled. "This sucks! I give up!"  
"You always say that."  
"And I mean it this time kiddo!" Joey pointed a finger to her. "I'll never be able to get the formula for my instant growth to work!!" he then kicked the massacred fruit on the floor, nearly throwing a fit.  
"Dad don't worry," Serenity placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "You'll win grand prize in the competition tonight. And," a small grin formed on her lips. "Become the greatest chemist ever."  
"You like to tempt me don't you?"  
"I always have." Serenity released her hands from her father's shoulders.  
"All right, fine." Joey got to his feet and back to his table. "This time, I'll get it right. If not, I'm throwing in the towel! Finish!" he started to pour in a few liquids into a graduated cylinder. "Now um..." he said, not looking up at his daughter, pointing to the top shelf. "Pass the purple liquid on the shelf."  
Wordlessly, Serenity reached for the top shelf, grabbing the purple liquid and handing it to her father. Busily working on the mixing, Joey continued his ranting. "So...had fun in town today?"  
"Mr. Hiroshi gave me a few new books for free." She placed her basket on the floor. "Father...um...er...do you think I'm weird?"  
"What?" Joey looked up at his daughter. "You? Weird? Who's making fun of you huh?"  
"Dad, calm down. It's just that...well...I don't think I fit in. "There's no one I could really talk to."  
"What about that guy...what's his name...Marik, there you go. He's not a bad looking guy."  
"He's cute all right," Serenity looked out the window. "And rude and conceited and a whore!"  
"Pimps Serenity," Joey corrected her. "Guys are pimps. Girls who are obviously too light-headed for their own good are whores."  
"Well anyway, I don't think I can consider him as a friend."  
Joey continued mixing for a few more minutes. "Okay, I think that's done it." he then inserted a dropper, taking in some of the liquid. "Did you buy any fruit while you were in town?"  
"Just a few lemons." And as if she knew, she took out one of the lemons, giving it to Joey.  
Joey took the lemon, placing it on the table. He squeezed the dropper, letting out a drop of the liquid, watching it land on the lemon. A few seconds passed by as Joey took a few steps back, being cautious of this situation. Suddenly, the lemon started to grow bigger, and bigger. In three seconds, the lemon grew as big as the shelf.  
"Hey, hey!" Joey was amazed. "It actually works!"  
'You did it!" Serenity said excitedly. "You actually did it!!"  
"Well that's it." Joey poured the rest of the liquid inside a vial, sealing it with a corkscrew. "I'm ff to the fair!"  
Within an hour, Joey dressed in his best with a briefcase in hand. He then climbed up atop his horse. "Oh well Serenity, just be sure you lock the doors before you go to sleep."  
"Good luck." Serenity waved as her father trotted off into the forests.  
  
_Two hours later...  
_ Darkness fell and nightfall settled in. Joey was looking at a road map for directions. Looking up, he found himself lost in the middle of the forests.  
"Aw man," Joey frowned. "I knew I made a wrong turn at some point." His eyes roamed around the trees. Suddenly, a huge storm sounded off and rain started to pour down. "Oh yeah," Joey said sarcastically. "Can my day get any better than this?" he then noticed a castle up ahead. "Hmm...maybe whoever lives here will have some decency to let me stay for the night." he then tried to make his horse go towards the castle. Ironically, however, the house hesitated, trying to take another direction.  
Ticked off, Joey pulled on the reins of his horse. "Oh c'mon Sasaki. Jeez, it's just a castle. You make it seem like that place is haunted."  
Suddenly, Sasaki the horse started to go wild as they reached the entrance. In no time, it knocked its owner off, running off into the woods.  
"The same goes for you jackass!" Joey raised his fist in the air. Opening the gate, he hurried to the front door, pounding on it. "Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" And as if on command, the door swung open. Joey stumbled in, looking around. It must have been the main floor for there was no furniture and a staircase. A candle lit up part of the room as that and a miniature grandfather clock sat on a table that leaned up against the wall. Muttered voices could be heard but the words remain unclear to Joey.  
"Is someone there?" he called out.  
The clock's eyes opened slightly, glaring at the candle holder with a candle for his head and candles in his hand. "Don't even think about it Bakura."  
"Look...uh..." Joey scratched his head. "My horse just ditched me and it's raining outside. I just need a place to stay for the night."  
As Joey continued ranting, Bakura and Duke looked on. "C'mon Duke," Bakura had sympathy for Joey. "Show some compassion at least."  
"Shh..." Duke clamped his hand over Bakura's mouth.  
With his flaming hand, Bakura placed his hand under Duke's, causing him to scream. "Well of course, you're welcome anytime."  
"Who said that?" Joey picked up the candle, looking around.  
"Right behind you." Bakura grinned.  
"Where?" Joey looked behind him, not seeing anyone.  
Bakura tapped Joey on the head, getting his attention. "Boo."  
Surprised, Joey dropped Bakura onto the floor. "How in the world?"  
"Now you've done it Bakura," Duke said sarcastically. "Congratulations. Now he knows..."  
"How do you guys do that?" Joe picked up the clock, turning it over.  
"Hey! Stop that! Put me down you twit!" Duke demanded. Joey started to tickle him, causing him to laugh. He then proceeded to wind him up, causing Duke to scream and sending Bakura to a laughing frenzy.  
Joey opened the door, swinging the pendulum. "Hehe, how cute."  
Quickly, Duke closed the lid. "I prefer it closed."  
"I've never seen anything like this before. I...I..." suddenly, he sneezed right on Duke.  
With the minute and hour hand, he wiped off the mucus that landed on him.  
Bakura stood up, looking at Joey. "You're really soaked my friend. Come, let's warm you up by the fire." he then guided him to the living room.  
"Bakura, no!" Duke followed the two. "You know what Kaiba's gonna do if he finds out. I insist we throw him out." he then stumbled down the steps. Looking up, he saw Joey sitting on a huge sofa. "Oh no, not Kaiba's chair."  
Suddenly, a cart whizzed by, stopping beside Joey. "How about some green tea. It'll clear your mind of all your stress." the kettle spoke up.  
"Anzu," Duke sneered. "Don't give that sucker that monkey piss!"  
Anzu glared at Duke. "Watch your mouth you pocket watch."  
Joey took a sip of the tea. "Hey," a childish voice called out. "Wanna see me do a trick?"  
"Huh?" Joey pulled the cup away only to see it smiling at him. He watched the cup drain the rest of the liquid and shooting it right at his face.  
"Mokuba." Tea gave Mokuba a mean look.  
Mokuba smiled childishly. Before he could say anything, the door busted open, a huge blast of cold wind blowing in. A tall creature stood at the entry, glaring down at Joey. Most of the objects became frightened. Duke hid under the carpet. Tea and Mokuba hid behind the chair while Bakura leaned against the wall.  
"Uh-oh," Mokuba didn't bother to look up. Joey was obviously scared, his body scrunched up.  
"There's a stranger here." the demon growled.  
"Kaiba," Bakura smiled nervously. "The guy got lost in the woods and he needed a place to stay and since it was raining..." but he was cut off by Kaiba's roar, his flames blown off.  
"Uh...Kaiba..." Duke peeked out of the carpet. "I just have one thing to say about this." he then started pointing at Bakura. "It was all Bakura's fault. I told him we should've thrown the bastard out into the street. But does he ever listen? No, no, no, no, no..." but he too was cut off and silenced by another thunderous roar. Duke dove back under the carpet.  
Shaken, struck with fear, Joey looked around, side to side, coming face to face with the hideous demon.  
"Who are you?" the demon growled. "What are you doing here?"  
"I...I just got lost in the woods..." Joey stammered.  
But Kaiba picked Joey up by his neck, staring into his eyes. "You're not welcome here!" he started to choke him.  
"I didn't mean it! Put me down you freak!" Joey choked out the words, his legs dangling in the air.  
A smirk curled the demon's lips. "You wish to speak of freaks old man?" he then hurled him onto the floor.  
"Please," Joey begged. "I just need a place to stay for the night, that's all!"  
"I'll give you a place to stay." the demon grabbed Joey by the leg, dragging him out of the living room.  
"No, wait!" Joey screamed. But Kaiba didn't listen as he slammed the living room door shut.  
  
To Be Continued


	10. Beauty And The Beast 3

_Beauty and the Beast pt.3  
  
_ The next morning, Marik and Yugi were peeking out of the bushes. Marik was spying on Serenity with his binoculars. He was dressed in a sleeveless black top, khaki pants and what seemed to look like a cape.  
"Serenity's gonna get the surprise of her life." Yugi grinned. "What do you think?"  
"Welp, it's her lucky day." Marik then turned around, noticing more and more people gathering about. Marik had set up a small wedding ground in her own backyard.  
"I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." He said proudly before grinning, his thumb pointing to the cottage. "First I gotta go in there and actually propose to her."  
"Some went laughing hysterically. Others booed, thinking he was stupid.  
"You Yugi," Marik poked Yugi's nose. "When Serenity and I come out through that door..."  
"I know, I know!" Yugi took out a microphone. "I'll start singing," he then started to sing "Roses" from Outkast. "Caroline! She's mighty fine..."  
Suddenly, Marik whacked Yugi on the head with a mallet. "Don't sing!"  
"Sorry." Yugi was knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity was reading _Pinocchio: A Goth's Version_. The story was about a lonely gothic girl who was all alone. She created a puppet to keep her company who somewhat came to life.  
A knock sounded off. Placing down her book, she looked out the window only to be slightly disgusted to see Marik outside her door. Before her hand could reach the doorknob, the door opened. Marik allowed himself to step inside, closing the door, grinning.  
"Oh...uh...Marik..." Serenity smiled nervously. "What brings you here? Your presence is...uh...quite unexpected."  
"Believe me Serenity," Marik took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm always doing things out of the unexpected. You know," he kicked off his shoes, putting his feet up on the table. "I just had this exciting dream these past few nights."  
"That's nice," Serenity placed a cup of water in front of Marik, taking her book off the table, placing it on the bookshelf.  
"You see, I was married to a ravishing young girl. My little wife submitting to my every whim while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." he leaned closer to Serenity, his face inches from hers. "About four or five should do."  
"Dogs?" Serenity forced a smile.  
Marik chuckled. "No Serenity. Children who will inherit their father's ability to send people to the Shadow Realm."  
"How sweet." Serenity opened one of the cabinets, retrieving a cup.  
Marik then slowly approached her from behind. "Guess who's the lucky girl?"  
"Let me think," Serenity was trying as hard as she could to ignore him.  
"You Serenity." Marik placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder.  
"Marik," Serenity ducked past Marik, backing her way towards the door. "I...I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say."  
Grinning, Marik made his way towards Serenity. He stopped a few inches in front of her, his hands on the door. He then started to kiss her on the cheek softly, whispering in her hear. "Say you'll marry me."  
Serenity's face flushed crimson red as Marik kissed her. "Oh Marik, that's so sweet. But the thing is...uh..." her hand was reaching for the doorknob, twisting it. "I'm just not worth of your love." she then swung the door open, stepping to the side as Marik stumbled forward. He tried to pull himself together. Serenity picked up Marik's shoes, hurling it onto his head, knocking him into the pond.  
Meanwhile, Yugi was playing the song "Roses" by Outkast on his radio. He was a bit too busy break dancing to that song. He felt a wet hand wrapping around his ankle. Before he could even react, the hand pulled his ankle, causing him to trip into the water. Popping up, he saw Marik glaring down at him.  
Grinning, Yugi looked up at Marik. "So, how did it go?"  
And at that point, Marik grabbed Yugi by the neck so they were face to face. "That little wench is going to be my wife. Make no mistake about that!" he then dropped Yugi into the pond, climbing out.  
Yugi popped out, breathing heavily, grabbing onto the sides. Oh touchy." he watched Marik storming off in a very extreme pissed mood.  
  
Hours later, Serenity popped her head out the door. "Is he gone?" she looked around before stepping outside. "I can't believe that pervert! Asking me to marry him. No doubt my father will kill me if I became Mrs. Serenity W. Ishtar." she shuddered at that thought.  
Suddenly, a familiar horse faced by, nearly knocking her over. Looking up, Serenity recognized the horse belonging to her father. "Sasaki? Where's my father? Where is he?"  
The horse gave Serenity a strange look. Serenity then climbed onto the horse. "You're going to take me to where he is."  
About an hour later, they finally reached the castle. Serenity looked up at the castle curiously, not having seen it before. "Whose house is this?"  
Suddenly, Sasaki went nuts.  
"Sasaki, calm down!" Serenity tried to pull the reins of the horse. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Jumping off the horse, she pushed the gate open, seeing the familiar pair of glasses. "Dad?" Making her way towards the castle, the door had been left open. She allowed herself inside, looking around. "Dad? Dad? Is anybody here?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mokuba hopped towards the sink. "Hey Tea, there's a girl wandering in the castle."  
"Mokuba," Tea gave him a stern look. "How many times did I tell you to quit going to Bakura's room and looking at his hentai magazines?"  
"But I mean it Tea!" Mokuba insisted. "I saw her!"  
"I don't wanna hear another word." Tea pushed Mokuba into a sink full of soapy water. "Get yourself cleaned up."  
"Did you see a girl in the castle cause I did." a feather duster swept in.  
"You mean it's all true Mai?" Tea arched an eyebrow.  
Mokuba suddenly popped up, shooting water from his mouth. "Told ya so."  
  
In the office, Bakura and Duke were on the table. Bakura just stood there, pretending to not listen to Duke as the clock circled around him.  
"We just had to invite him to stay, huh Bakura?" Duke gazed at Bakura mockingly. "Serve him tea. Sit on Kaiba's chair. Letting him read your latest edition of Hentai."  
"I was just trying to be a good host." Bakura gave Duke a strange look.  
"Dad?" A young girl's voice called out. "Dad?"  
Bakura and Duke perked up as they saw a young girl passing by.  
"Did you see that?" Bakura grinned. The two hopped off the table and out the door. Bakura was taken back at what he had seen. "It's a girl."  
"What do you think?!?" Duke shot Bakura a dirty look. "I'm not blind you know!"  
"Don't you get it?" Bakura started to shake Duke. "She's the one! The one we've all been waiting for. She's come to break the spell!" he then hopped off.  
"Bakura wait!" Duke went after him.  
  
Serenity stopped at an open door that held the staircase going up to the third floor. Hello?" she noticed that the hallway was lit by a single candle. "Look, I'm looking for my father." her feet shuffled up the stairs. "Is anybody here?"  
"Serenity, is that you?" a familiar voice called out.  
"Dad!" Serenity squealed, running towards a jail cell where Joey laid on the floor.  
Joey looked up at his daughter, his fingers gripping onto the metal bar. "How did you find me?"  
"It doesn't matter how I found you." she reached out to touch his hand. "Your hands are like ice. Gotta get you out of here."  
"Listen Serenity, you have to get out of here."  
"Who did this to you?" Serenity gripped onto the metal bar.  
"Forget it! You have to go! NOW!!" the sense of desperation hinted his voice.  
Suddenly, fingers gripped tightly onto the back of Serenity's neck like a vice. Picking her up, he threw her onto the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Run Serenity!" Joey shouted out.  
Serenity looked around the darkness, her eyes widened with fear. "Who's there? Who are you?"  
"Let's just say I r un this place." The demon snarled.  
"I've come for my father. For the love of God, can't you see his sick?!?" Serenity shrieked.  
"Well it's obvious he came here uninvited." The demon was obviously ticked off.  
"But he could die!" Serenity was getting desperate. "I'll do anything! I swear!"  
"There's nothing you can do." Kaiba lit up the torch. "He's my slave now."  
"There's got to be something..." Serenity tried to think of something. "Wait, you can take me instead."  
"You?!?" Kaiba stared at Serenity in disgust. He then stopped, pointing at her. "You're willing to take his place?"  
"Serenity are you nuts?!?" Joey was shocked.  
But Serenity ignored him as she continued on. "If I did, would you let my father go?"  
"All right, fine." Kaiba's eyes bored into Serenity's. "The only catch is that you'll have to remain here forever."  
Serenity arched an eyebrow at the demon. "Show yourself."  
Shrugging to himself, Kaiba placed the torch up on the rack on the wall. His face reflected from the torch as he revealed his grotesque side. A phantom mask covered one side of his face as he looked down on her.  
Stunned, Serenity was horrified at what she was seeing. Her back pressed against the metal bars, feeling her father's hand on her shoulder. She then looked back on her father, a sad look on her face. Her hand covered his, unsure of what to say.  
But her eyes told Joey everything. "Serenity," he grasped onto her hand. "Don't do this! I won't let you!"  
Slowly, Serenity released her father's hand. She stood up, going face to face with Kaiba. "You have a deal."  
"I knew you'd stoop to that level of insanity." Kaiba made his way towards the jail cell, unlocking it. Serenity fell to her knees, sobbing.  
Joey ran to Serenity, placing his arms around her. "Listen Serenity. I'm old, I lived my life."  
But before he could continue on, Kaiba grabbed Joey by the shirt collar, dragging him.  
"Hey wait!" Serenity tried to reach for Joey's hand.  
"Serenity!" Joey tried to reach for his daughter but had failed to do so.  
After what seemed like hours, Kaiba finally reached the outside of his castle, still dragging Joey along.  
"Hey you twit! Joey struggled against Kaiba's hold. "You could've had some decency and let me say goodbye to her!"  
"She ain't no longer your concern!" Kaiba tossed him into the carriage. "You going back to the villages."  
"Hey!" Joey started to pound on the walls around him. "What the hell is going on?!? Let me out!!" the carriage picked itself up and started trotting off.  
As this was going on, Serenity watched from one of the windows, sobbing on the windowsill.  
Kaiba made his way towards the tower steps, making his way back towards his newest prisoner.  
"Kaiba." Bakura softly called out from the nightstand.  
Kaiba looked up, glaring at Bakura. "What?"  
"Well, since the girl's gonna be staying for a while, I thought you could...uh..." his lips curled into a grin. "Offer her a stay in my room."  
To this, Kaiba growled, nearly blowing out Bakura's flames. He then brushed past him and made his way up the stairs.  
Bakura watched as the demon made his way to the top. He then shouted out. "Or at least give her a good room!"  
As Kaiba reached to top, he found Serenity sobbing on the floor.  
"How heartless can you be?!?" she pounded her fist on the floor. "I never got to say goodbye and now I won't see him anymore!"  
The demon tilted his head to the side for a moment. He clenched his fist tightly. "Quit your whining little girl." He snarled. "I'll show you you're room."  
Serenity was quite surprised as she expected to be throw into the cell. "My room? But I thought..."  
"Fine." Kaiba turned around. "You can stay in the tower." he made his way down the stairs.   
Quickly standing up, Serenity followed Kaiba. Holding Bakura in his hand, Kaiba walked down the halls with Serenity tagging along behind.  
Bakura noticed this awkward silence. He then nudged Kaiba on the head. "Say something to her."  
"Uh..." Kaiba took a glance towards Serenity. "Hope you like it here."  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."  
"Look, my home is your home now. Mi casa, Su casa. You're free to run around wherever and whenever you want. Except for the west wing."  
"What's in the west..." Serenity started to ask.  
But Kaiba silenced her. "Don't be such a nasty little wench. You sound just like your father. It's forbidden."  
Finally, they reached one of the guestrooms. Kaiba opened the door to her room. "If you need anything, just ask my servants." he watched Serenity go in the room.  
"How about inviting her to dinner?" Bakura whispered in Kaiba's ear.  
All was silent for the moment as Kaiba gripped onto the doorknob. "You're going to join me for dinner little girl. And you're going to do it because I said so." he then slammed the door shut as hard as he could.  
  
To Be Continued__


	11. Surprise, Surprise

__

Surprise, Surprise

"Come on Yami, I don't got all night!" Yugi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't you just wait Yugi?" Yami was struggling hard to fight the urge to strangle Yugi. "I'm just refilling my cup of coffee so I can at least finish this story and hopefully to get myself to sleep."

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell sounded off throughout the house. Quirking an eyebrow, Yami wondered who would be knocking on their door at this hour, seeing it was 1:30 in the morning. He then turned towards Yugi. "Yugi, I'll be right okay."

"Hey wait a minute..." Yugi started to protest.

"Just let me answer the door Yugi. You know it's not nice to leave people outside." he then got up and made his way down the stairs and to the door. Opening it, he was startled and surprised to see Malik standing outside in his nightgown. "Malik?!? What in the world are you doing here at this hour?!? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well..." Malik scratched his head. "Rishid didn't want me around when his girlfriends came along so he told me to come here."

"Say what?" Yami was startled. But then he remembered. Rishid had started his own escort service despite Ishizu's zero tolerance on prostitution. _Rishid, you must be laughing are you? _Yami fumed in his mind._ Sending this evil boy to my house when I already have my own problems to deal with._

"Hey Malik," Yugi called out from his bedroom. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" Malik shouted back.

"Come on up," Yugi shouted out. "Yami was just telling me bedtime stories!"

_You wouldn't dare! _Yami was obviously not liking this one bit.

"Okay!" And before Yami could stop Malik, Malik, whirled past Yami, racing up the stairs and into Yugi's room.

"This is going to be hell." Yami muttered to himself as he went into the kitchen. He took out two cups, filling them with water. He then took out a pack of instant coffee, taking it upstairs with him. Setting it down on the dresser, he then handed the cups of water to both Malik and Yugi, both who are sitting on the same bed.

"I want soda!" Yugi pouted.

"Me too." Malik looked up at Yami like a little kid.

"No." Yami's face seemed serious. "You drink those cups down right now! Besides, soda is not good for you before going to sleep. Too much caffeine."

"But coffee has caffeine in it." Malik shot Yami a dirty look.

"Yeah." Yugi gave his dark side a look of suspicion.

"I need the coffee to stay up so I can put you to sleep." Yami took out the fairy tale book. "Now, you want me to continue with Beauty and the Beast or not?"

"You better do something different." Yugi drank his water. "Because the way you tell it was so familiar. And when you left, it hit me! You're just telling me what happened in that damn Disney movie!"

"That is cold." Malik glanced at Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi, I can call up Yami no Marik so he can make sure the pharaoh is going to tell the story different."

"Not on your life you won't." Yami sneered at Malik. "For your information, your dark side is skipping town trying to avoid paying the $100 he owed Bakura after the bet on the Super Bowl." he then opened the book. "I'm just telling the story like it is written in the book."

--

To Be Continued. Anyone have ideas on the next chap, feel free to suggest it.


	12. Note for Readers

"Okay, we're going to continue with Beauty and the Beast whether you like it or not." Yami opened the fairy tale book.

Malik stood up, glaring at Yami, "Oh no you won't."

Yami lowered the book, giving Malik an icy stare. "What did you just say?"

"Beauty and the Beast is a lame ass romantic story!" Malik crossed his arms over his chest. "Yugi has been telling me that you have been reading him too many romantic stories."

"And how could I have done that?!?" Yami glared at Yugi.

But Malik continued ranting. "How about Snow White?"

"Oh the pain and torture," Yugi moaned, placing his hand on his forehead. "You wouldn't believe how horrible that story was."

"Yugi…" Yami cracked his knuckles, trying to fight the urge of strangling his hikari.

"You better read another good story Yami or I'm going to call Marik." Malik gave Yami an evil stare.

Yami shuddered. Dealing with Yugi was hard enough but with two evil hikaris was bad enough.

_What am I gonna do?_ Yami shook his head.

(All right, this story is going to be on hold for quite some time simply because I don't know whether to continue writing the B&B fic or move onto another story. Oh well, this will be up to you readers. The number of votes/reviews I get will determine whether I should start a new story or to continue with Beauty & the Beast. Until then…)


	13. Three Little Hikaris

**Three Little Hikaris:**

**Wolf: **Marik

**Pig #1: **Malik

**Pig #2: **Ryou

**Pig #3: **Yugi

                Yami and Malik continued to play the game of stare down for quite a long time.

                _How dare that rat accuse me of reading Yugi romance stories? _Yami gritted his teeth. _I was this close to getting my freedom._ He skimmed through the pages, trying to find a decent story to read. "Ah, here we are." Yami placed on his reading glasses. "Three Little Pigs."

[-]

                In Ancient Egypt lived three boys who lived in the same neighborhood. Although they were not exactly friends, they know each other because of one thing they have in common: Each possessed a millennium item.

                One that lived in a house made of straw was Malik Ishtar. Recently a tomb keeper, Malik managed to run away from his responsibilities ever since he came face to face with his dark side. It was that day he was supposed to claim the millennium rod but ever since meeting with his other half, the rod simply disappeared.

                One night, Malik was still up, rearranging his cards for his duel against Ryou tomorrow. It was an unusual cold night indeed.

                Suddenly, a knock sounded off throughout the small home. Malik looked up the door, wondering who would be visiting at the hour. Standing up, he made his way towards the door, peeking out the window. "Who is it?"

                "Malik Ishtar," a familiar voice seeped in. A shadowed figure stood in front of the door with an object in hand. "You better open up this door right now!"

                "Not on your life you twit!" Malik sneered. "Go home!"

                "I got candy." Marik smirked.

                "Sure Willy Wonka," Malik started to chain and bolt his door. "And I got your Oompa Loompa right here."

                Marik was slowly getting ticked off. He thought killing off his hikari would be easy as that. _Damn you Ishizu for running off with Rishid. If that bastard was dead, I would have been unstoppable._ "I got those three Egyptian god cards you have always wanted." Marik's voice leaked through the door.

                "No way I'm falling for that again." Malik's back leaned against the door. "Get out of my sight."

                "I'm already out of your sight." Marik smirked. His millennium rod glowed as the atmosphere started to be covered in a dark purplish fog.

                "Oh gods!" Malik jumped up. "No way, not the shadow realm. Holy Cripes!" he knew undoing the locks on the door would do him no good. Desperately looking around, he spotted one of the rare Egyptian rocks he won in a bet with Yugi. Picking it up, he hurled it to the window, smashing the glass open. Crawling out of the window, he managed to make it out of the shadow realm.

                Knowing Marik was going to hunt him down, he ran across the street to Ryou's house, which was made of bamboo sticks. Banging on his door, he started screaming.

                "Ryou! Ryou are you there?!? Open up!!"

                At that instant Ryou opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Malik? Our duel isn't until tomorrow."

                Wasting no time, Malik dashed in, locking the door. Exhausted, he sat on the floor, breathing heavily, his back pressing onto the door.

                "Gods Malik," Ryou tilted his head to the side, never seeing Malik act that way before. "What in Anubis's name is wrong with you?"

                Malik struggled to catch his breath. "I…my…"

                "Yes?" Ryou waited for Malik to finish.

                "You remember me telling you about my darker half?"

                "Marik? What about him?"

                But before Malik could answer, a knock sounded out. Ryou went to answer but Malik jerked him back.

                "Don't!" Malik hissed. "That's him out there."

                "Oh come now Ryou-kun." Marik's voice seeped through the door.  "I just want Malik, that's all."

                Ryou poked his head out the window, his eyes widened as he saw Marik right in front of the door. "Uh, Malik's not here Marik." He stammered. "Did you check his house? He's probably there."

                "You're right. I guess I should check there. After all, why would he be here?"

                "Yeah," Ryou laughed nervously. "Why would he be here?" he watched Marik turning around and leave. When he was sure he was gone, Ryou looked down at Malik. "It's okay Malik, he's gone. What did you do to him this time anyway?"

                "I didn't do anything!" Malik retorted.

                All of a sudden, the door was kicked down. Marik made his way inside, standing on the door. Smirking, he spoke. "Never trust the potential master thief.

                Malik's eyes widened, seeing Marik. He took a step back, not wanting to know what his dark side is going to do.

                Clenching his fist tightly, Ryou pointed right behind Marik. "Look Marik, Ishizu and Rishid on their horse."

                "Where?" Marik turned around, looking for some sign that they're there. All the while, Malik and Ryou ran up the stairs and to Ryou's room. Malik hid in Ryou's closet while Ryou hid under his bed.

                "Ryou, when I get my hands around your neck, I'll smother you completely." Footsteps could be heard as Marik stomped into Ryou's room. "I just want that little wench Malik Ishtar." He opened the closet, a smirk curling his lips as he saw his hikari. "Well just my luck. Malik Ishtar playing closet cleaners." He grabbed Malik by the neck. "I've been looking all over you. So worried. Just so worried." He watched Malik squirm in his grasp. "You had me worried Malik. I don't want you running off like that again, okay?" he watched Malik struggle in his grasp.

                Ryou crawled out from his bed, his eyes widened noticing that Malik was in trouble. Grabbing a vase from his dresser, he then approached Marik from behind, smashing the vase as hard as he could right onto Marik's head, shattering it into uncountable pieces.

                Ryou got the right reaction indeed. Marik was screaming in pain. He released his hold on Malik, holding his head.

                "C'mon Malik," Ryou took Malik by the hand. The two ran down the stairs and out of the house.

                "Where are we gonna go?" Malik looked around. "Any minute now, Marik's gonna wake up!"

                "How about Yugi's house?" Ryou suggested.

                "Are you nuts?!? Yugi's house is five blocks away! We won't make it!"

                Ryou's eyes shifted to the door, seeing Marik sauntering at the doorway. "Oh gods…"

                "What?" Malik turned around seeing Marik standing there. "You're right Ryou, we should definitely head for Yugi's house, pronto!"

                And at that, Malik and Ryou ran as fast as they could down the five blocks it took to get to Yugi's house. About ten minutes later, they finally arrived at his house of bricks.

                "Yugi!" Ryou screamed, pounding on the door.

                "Yugi!" Malik shouted at the top of his lungs. "Open the door for the love of humanity!!"

                "Oh yes Yugi," a dark voice laced from behind. "I have been waiting for you all this time."

                Ryou and Malik froze in trerror, knowing whose voice that was. Their fears came true as they saw Marik standing right behind, the millennium rod in his hand.

                "Uh oh." Both Malik and Ryou were scared stiff.

                All of a sudden, Ryou's millennium ring started to glow. He stared in shock, unsure of what to do. After all, every time his ring glowed, the spirit of an ancient thief takes over and thus becomes uncontrollable.

                "Ryou, no!" Malik started screaming, trying to find a way to save his…friend. But it was too late. Ryou had been taken over by the mastermind criminal known as Bakura. His hair was much more ruffled and his features appeared to be manlier.

                Unfortunately, Bakura was never the nice guy. As Malik continued to shake Ryou, he turned around, glaring at him with an evil smirk on his face. "Ryou's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

                Stumbling back, Malik fell to the ground, looking up at Bakura. "Oh hell…"

                "Finally, I get my revenge." Marik pointed his millennium rod towards his hikari. "My hikari is going down."

                "Yugi!!" Malik screamed. "Open the frickin door! Hurry up! Marik's got his…"

                But before Malik could finish, the millennium rod started to glow. Malik's eyes grew lifeless, feeling light-headed. Marik smirked as he finally sent his hikari to where he belongs.

                By the time Malik laid lifeless on the ground, Yugi opened the door. "Hey Malik, what's up with the racket you and Ryou…" he stood frozen seeing Bakura and Marik standing there.

                Bakura snatched Yugi's millennium puzzle, holding it up in the air. Being unusually short, Yugi jumped, trying to reach for it but everytime he did, Bakura would pull the puzzle up and down.

                "C'mon Yugi," Bakura smirked, talking to Yugi as if he were a dog. "Jump, jump boy. C'mon, you can do it. That's a godo boy. Jump!"

                Well, we all know what happened to poor Yugi after that.

[-]

                Yami closed his book, staring at the two. "Now, did you two enjoy the story?"

                "Well," Malik replied. "The only character I like was the wolf but…"

                But Yugi interrupted. "The ending sucks, big time!" he stood on his bed, shaking a finger at Yami. "Another story will be nice."

                "Oh no." Yami shook his head. "No more stories. You're going to sleep right now!"

                "Guess again." Malik took Yugi's puzzle, ready to hurl it to the wall.

                "Malik wait!" Yami started to protest. But suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'Oh for the love of Ra!" Yami was irritated. "Now what?" he made his way downstairs and to the door only tobe surprised. "Ryou Bakura? How in the world did you get here?!?"

                "Well…" Ryou scratched his head. "Bakrua decided to drop me off to your house since Malik wasn't home. So he tried Anzu's but she went to a night club with Joey and Tristan…"

                "Hey Ryou-kun," both Yugi and Malik called out. "Is that you?"

                "Yes." Ryou shouted back.

                "Come on up." Malik called out. "Yami was just telling us bedtime stories."

                "Oh no, not this again." Yami was not planning to fall for that same trick. "You bastards get to sleep this instant!" he then turned to Ryou, putting a fake smile. "Look Ryou, I know Bakura decided to drop you here while he's skipping town but I already have two annoying brats to deal with…"

                The sound of what sounded like glass shattering broke out. Thinking either Yugi or Malik broke the millennium puzzle, Yami raced up the stairs only to find Malik and Yugi laughing like hyenas.

                "I can't believe he fell for it!" Yugi was cracking up.

                Stunned and pissed at the same time, Yami's eyes wandered. If the puzzle hadn't been shattered, then what…

                "That was dirty, but priceless!" Malik cracked up.

                Yami's eyes fell to the corner, seeing broken pieces of a vase he got from Anzu last week lay on the floor. The millennium puzzle was still lying on the bed in perfect condition.

                Yami felt his sanity being ripped to shreds as he was forced to watch Malik and Yugi laugh their heads off. Yami no Marik may be a freak and evil looking but after the Battle City Finals, something went away with the hikaris.

                "Yugi," Yami cracked his knuckles. "You just went too far kid. This time, I'm gonna teach you a lesson…"

                "Well since I'm staying for a while," Ryou stood behind Yami. "I guess I'll stick around to hear these stories."

                Grumbling, Yami sat on the rocking chair, taking out the book of fairy tales. Ryou squeezed in the bed as Yugi and Malik shifted to fit him in.

                "I was this close.' Yami muttered under his breath as he opened the book. "I was this close, I was this close."

[-]

To Be Continued.


	14. Tortoise and The Hare

(Okay, you guys might be wondering why I never updated this for so long. Well, only because I had a bit of trouble with this next fairy tale. Don't expect frequent updates due to College apps., scholarships to try go for, school, and trying to finish off the last half of **Enchanted Seduction**. Although it will be months before I update that. Right now, I'm working on updating old stories such as **Bible Story Hour**, **A Christmas Carol**, **Bloodline Chronicles**, and the other stories that have not updated in about a year. Any questions, leave it in your review -smiles-. Other than that, enjoy this next tale.)

**Warning:** May contain a few scenes not meant for PG-13 ratings. But then again, all movies that are PG-13 have content that don't suit for pre-teens (No offense to those that are pre-teens…really)

**The Tortoise and the Hare  
**Hare: Marik  
Turtle: Yami  
The Ice Cream Man: Shadi  
The Girlfriend: Tea  
The Officiator: Mokuba

* * *

"Guys," Ryou looked at the alarm clock on Yugi's drawer. "It's almost two o'clock. How could you possibly still be up?"

"The kinds of stories Yami tells us," Yugi groaned, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the pharaoh. "Is like having the Dark Magician's wand shoved up your…"

"As I was saying," Yami cut off his aibou. "I'm going to read you something appropriate for five years old."

"We're not five year olds!" Malik and Yugi retorted, giving Yami the look of death.

Turning the pages, Yami adjusted his reading glasses. "Well the way you two are acting seems like it."

* * *

It was another day at Domino City. People went about their daily routine. Some people dueled with their duel disks. Others shopped, but many just strolled about the streets.

At the same time, the game show opened as Yugi unlocked the door to his grandfather's game shop. His millennium puzzle hung around his neck possessively. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, his eyes tried to adjust themselves to the morning sun.

"Yugi-kun!" Joey yanked the door open, dragging his best friend out. "It's about time you opened up! We've been standing here for about twenty minutes."

"Joey?" Yugi stared at him wide-eyed. He then noticed his other two friends. "Tristan? Duke?"

"Nah, forget it." Tristan marched inside the shop. "Got anything to eat?

"Tristan!" Yugi raced inside. "You gotta stop coming over and expect me to have something for you to eat."

Meanwhile, Solomon, dressed in his usual attire. "Ah Yugi," he smiled. "Good boy. You opened the store just on time." He looked up at Tristan, Joey and Duke. "And looky here, some customers."

"Yo gramps," Tristan leapt towards the counter, grinning at Yugi's grandfather. "Got anything to eat?"

Solomon stared at him, dumbfounded. "Who do I look like? Emril?" he stomped off to the stairs, grumbling something that could not be made out.

"Hey you guys." A female voice chirped up as she entered the shop.

All the guys looked up, seeing Tea in her usual pink uniform.

"Tea?" Yugi arched an eyebrow.

"Morning Tea." Joey waved happily, sitting atop one of the counters. Soon enough, Yugi's grandpa came with a tray with five bowls of noodles. "Tell your friends if they want to spend some time here, let them keep in mind that I'm not running a restaurant!" Taking a broom from the counter, he marched outside.  
"So what should we do today now that Battle City is over?" Duke clamped down his noodles.

"That was two months ago!" Tea gave Duke a weird look. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. Picking inside her pocket, she fished out her cell phone. "Hello?" And from that, her face flushed, turning away from her friends. "Oh hey."

"Huh?" All the guys looked at her strangely.

"Baka!" she smiled, her face flushing even more. "I told you not to be calling me when…well you know…you know how much he wouldn't like…yeah…game shop, why? You can't come!! Ig Yugi's alter-ego finds out…all right fine." Turning off her phone, she released a sigh of relief. Turning around, she saw the crazed look on her friends' faces.

"What?" she read the look on the face. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Who was on the phone?" Tristan and Duke looked down on her.

This caused Tea to blush even further. Stammering, she shouted at them. "H-hey! That is none of your business!"

"Tea's getting a booty call!" Duke hooted.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she took a step back.

"What's this about Yami trying to find out?" Yugi arched an eyebrow.

"It's…it's nothing!" she spat out, feeling her cheeks flush deep red.

"No?" Joey poked at her cheeks with his chopsticks. "Every time you're denying it, your face turns more red."

At that instant, Tea slapped away Joey's chopsticks off of his hand. "Don't be stupid! It's not like I joined the escort services!"

"Sure." Joey, Duke and Tristan replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Tea's face turned as red as a cherry. "Whoever it was on the phone is none of your…"

All of a sudden, the door opened and what could have been an ordinary customer placed a shock on everyone's face.

"No way!" Duke nearly jumped onto Tristan. "It can't be!"

Joey was as freaked as Duke. "What are you doing here? You can't be here! You're dead!! How can you be here?!?"

Bringing his cape back, Marik smirked at the rest. In his hand was the millennium rod. "I never thought I would find myself in this place, least of all surrounded by you twits."

"Marik," Joey cracked his knuckles, glaring up at the evil one. "So help me God you better get out or I'll be busting your balls so hard, Ra and Obelisk wouldn't help you!"

"I think he's serious." Duke muttered.

"Pharaoh," Marik pointed his rod towards Yugi. "Even if it's a short while, I demand a rematch."

"Phhh!" Yugi cocked his head to the side. "If Yami defeated you once, he can sure defeat you again!"  
Ignoring Yugi's ranting, Marik spotted Tea. Lifting her hand to her lips, like a gentlemen, he kissed it softly. "Tea, nice of you to invite me here."

"You were talking to Marik earlier?!?" Tristan was taken by this. "Tea how could you?"

All of a sudden, the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow. Soon enough, Yugi was no longer himself as he was replaced by the spirit of the pharaoh. "Marik," he hissed, placing on his duel disk. "I accept your challenge. Where should we settle this?"

Looking up at Yami, Marik began laughing. "You clod, I didn't ask for a duel."

"Say what?" Yami was rather surprised. "If you don't want to duel, then what exactly do you want to challenge me to?"

Chuckling softly, he simply stood there. "You and me race all over Domino City."

"Whoa, I smell a bet!" Joey reached inside his jacket, taking out a slightly torn notebook.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yami looked up at Joey.

"I see you have taken a common interest in the young one." He flicked Tea's chin, causing her to flush deeply. He then glanced at Joey. "Take this down."

Joey nodded, taking out a pencil, opening his notebook ready to scribble down."

"You and me, pharaoh." Marik grinned. "We race from here to Domino Port and back. A good forty minute drive I must say. Saturday at 10."

"What's the point in all this?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Whoever wins gets a date with little Tea here." Ruffling his fingers through her hair, he flirted with Tea endlessly, causing her to giggle like a small schoolgirl.

_Who knew Marik could be so loving?_ Duke looked on at the two.

"All right Marik." Yami glared at the dark tomb keeper, unable to stand him flirting with Tea. Secretly, however, the great pharaoh had a thing for the girl who would constantly cheer for her friends at every duel they go to. "I accept your challenge. If I can beat you at any duel, I sure as hell can beat you at this!"

"Pffh." Marik released his hold on Tea. "Don't be so sure about that. This is not Battle City and I'm not here to try and claim your power. At least for now." Marik then headed for the door. "So I guess it's settled. This Saturday at 10." Opening the door, he left the game shop. The sound of the motorcycle roared before taking off.

All was silent for the moment before Duke whipped out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to Joey. "Twenty on Marik, Joey."

"Say what?!?" Yami gave Duke a bewildered look.

Looking up at Yami, Duke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Only because it's a motorbike race and you have never rode on a motorcycle before. Can't you take a hint?"

"Hey, no sweat!" Tristan made his way towards Yami, wrapping his arm around over his shoulder. "He can borrow my bike and I'll train him."

"Whatever you say." Duke rolled his eyes.

"This should be interesting." Joey pocketed the money Duke had given him. "I'm going to town and ask Kaiba if he would be interested in taking part at this. I just hope he'll close off Domino like he did in Battle City."

"I'm coming with you." Duke grinned as the two headed out.

"Joey wait!" Tea called out. But it was too late.

Laughing softly, Tristan patted Yami on the back. "Don't worry about it Yami. Come over to my house at 5:30. I'll help you from there. Later." he then left, leaving Tea all alone in the shop.

All was silent for now before Tea pounded her fist onto the counter, glaring up at Yami. "What the hell is wrong with you? You accept Marik's challenge and you never rode a motorcycle before! What's the matter? Afraid your pride will be tarnished just because you would say no to Marik's challenge?"

Before Yami could answer, the sounds of the ice cream truck rolled in. "You know what? Let me buy you some ice cream."

"You think that's supposed to solve anything?" Tea's voice became seething but followed Yami outside. The truck was parked right outside as Shadi handed Solomon an ice cream sandwich. Spotting Tea, he waved at her, smiling.

Scooping up some ice cream, he handed the cones to both of them. Noting Tea's strange behavior, Shadi became concerned. "M'dear, what's wrong with you?"

"Ask the pharaoh!" Tea snapped. "He's the one who started all this!"

"Started what?"

"Oh come on," Yugi gave her a pleading look, trying to come up with a good excuse to defend himself. "It's the code of honor Tea. Not just for myself but my title as pharaoh. If I do not take up this challenge, history will be rewritten. I will be known as the pharaoh who cowardly stepped down to a tomb keeper." Turning around with the ice cream in his mouth, he went back inside.

A bit amused, Shadi watched on, muttering. "Some pharaoh." He then turned his attention towards Tea. "Now really, what's wrong?"

Sighing irritably, Tea licked off the whipped cream topping off her strawberry ice cream, leaning against the truck before looking up at Shadi. "Yami and Marik are going to race on each other all over Domino City and Joey just happened to turn this into a bet to see who would win."

"Really?" Shadi's lips curled into a smile. "And what does the winner get?"

"Let's not go there."

* * *

__

5:30: Tristan's House:

"Hey, hey Yami, you finally show." Tristan smiled as he met up with the pharaoh in his garage.

"Er…yeah." Yami looked around. The streetlights were on yet the sky was turning pink. "So…"

"So, let's get you started." Tristan patted him on the shoulder. Going inside his garage, he wheeled out a red, old Yamaha brand of a motorcycle. "I won't get you started with the Kawasaki just yet Yami. First of all, you need to get used to riding a motor bike. Don't worry," he patted on one of the handle bars. "It's still in good shape so you don't have to worry."

Looking over the motorbike, Yami climbed upon the seat, twisting the handle bars.

"Okay Yam-kun," Tristan handed Yami the key. "Just keep your feet on the ground to stop yourself. If you're driving, don't try to drag your feet to stop yourself but do a little slide which I'll teach you later. Right now, let's start it up."

"I'm sure I could handle this part." said Yami as he started up the motorbike. Pressing onto the handle gently, he then sped off. Tristan was slightly stunned at Yami's sudden rush. Before he could call him, a crash sounded off.

Yami had crashed into the fence two houses down from Tristan's. Although the motorcycle remained in good shape, Yami laid there sprawled on the ground, groaning. Opening his eyes, he looked up, seeing Tristan.

"Here," Tristan handed Yami a motorcycle helmet. "You kinda forgot this." Helping Yami up, he shook his head, laughing softly. "Looks like we need to do some serious training if you want to kick Marik this Saturday. Come on."

* * *

Saturday rolled on rather quickly. Many people crowded onto the sidewalks, anticipating for the event that was about to happen. Tristan, Joey, Duke and Solomon sat on the roof of the game shop, watching on.

"Let me guess," Solomon looked up at Joey. "You got Kaiba's support?"

"Of course." Joey smiled to himself, jotting a few things down in his notebook. "Sure he hates me, but if it has something to do with seeing Yami's downfall, he'll be glad to partake it."

"Joey," Duke frowned. "Shame on you, going against your own best friend. But in this case…"

"Who else is on the list?" Tristan looked over Joey's notebook.

"Well," Joey scratched his head. "Ishizu's down for 30 for Yami. Ryou and his dark side kept arguing on who was going to win and how much money they should bet on so I just put them down for twenty on Marik. Rishid obviously went for Marik…"

"How much did he bet?" Duke looked up at Joey.

"Fifty." Joey grinned.

Solomon released a laugh. "Hah, Rishid's nuts. If Yami wins this race, he's going to have to give back my Dark Necrophear. We already betted through the phone last night."

"Smart thinking gramps." Tristan hooted.

"Okay, where was I?" Joey's eyes scanned the list. "Pegasus is down for $100 on Yami. Bandit Keith is going for a twenty on Marik. Both Weevil and Rex is $20 each on Marik, Dartz and his gang put up $50 for Marik. Mai wagered at least fifteen on Yami. Hmm…Noah sent in ten dollars in favor of Yami. And…let's see…Serenity wagered five bucks for Yami. Isn't that cute?"

"Is she still available?" Duke and Tristan gave Joey a crazed look.

But before Joey could answer, Marik had arrived on his motorcycle. Taking off of his helmet, he looked up at the morning sky. A bunch of fan girls began cheering and drooling over the dark tomb keeper. Marik, however, could not help but grin at this.

"By the way," Joey looked at Tristan. "How is Yami on the motorcycle. Is he ready for the Kawasaki?"

"It's was hard but I think he's finally got it the last three days." Tristan had his thumbs up. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Don't be so sure." Solomon's gaze directed towards the view below him, resting his head on his hand. "You guys and I know that Marik is known to play dirty so this is going to be not your ordinary race indeed."

"Don't worry gramps." Tristan smiled. "I'm sure Yami could handle it. I've taught him most of the tricks I know in handling these sort of situations."

All of a sudden, another motorcycle roared in from the opposite side of the road. Stopping at least three feet away from Marik, the driver turned off his engine, stepping out of the motorcycle. Taking out his helmet, Yami shook away his blonde locks, glaring at Marik.

"Well," Marik smirked, looking down at Yami. "So I see you managed to learn a few things about handling a motorcycle. Don't worry though, I'll take it easy on you out there."

Yami shot Marik a dirty look. Before he could say anything, Mokuba emerged from the crowd, wearing a t-shirt that labeled "Official" on the front in big, black letters. "All right you guys, it's about 10 now. Let's get you guys to go to the starting line."

Giving each other dirty, intimidating looks, the two then broke gaze from one another before steering their bikes behind the starting line, which was also known as the finishing line.

"Hear my whistle, you go!" Mokuba announced. "The rule is simply go all the way through Domino City and come back. No excuses. Start up your engines gentlemen!"

Yami and Marik started up their engines. Placing on their helmets, adjusting it, they waited for Mokuba's signal for them to go.

Mokuba raised his hand in the air, as if to indicate to get ready. Watching the two, he placed the whistle in his mouth, preparing himself. Soon enough, he then blew his whistle as hard as he could, bringing his hand down. At that moment, Marik and Yami sped off with the crowds cheering along the way excitedly.

The two sped down the steep hill. Marik was a bit ahead of Yami as he tried to catch up with him. Remembering on how to balance himself to prevent from falling off, he adjusted his body slightly.

In the meantime, Marik whipped out a walkie talkie, whispering into it. "Umbra, Lumis, you know what to do."

"Right boss." they replied.

They made a sharp right turn past the alley. With Marik already ahead of him, he did not seem to worry.

Twisting the handle bar, Yami worked on speeding up. As he passed the alley, Umbra and Lumis emerged from the alley, on their motorcycles, going straight after the pharaoh.

Looking back, Yami's eyes widened. "That bastard," he muttered. "So…that's how it is, huh Marik?" Reaching inside his pocket he took out a rock that he had kept for a long time. Actually, the rock his aibou kept for such a time."

_Forgive me Yugi_, Yami said in his mind. Clenching the stone in his hand, he hurled it towards Umbra, knocking him out cold. Before Lumis stepped on his brakes, he slammed into Umbra, both knocked down on the road.

Smiling to himself as he had finished his troubles, he then sped up in hopes of catching up with Marik.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik was sitting atop one of Domino's Ports, having to reach there a lot faster. Smirking to himself, any motorist who gets distracted was bound to slow down and have gone through a disadvantage.

"Poor pharaoh," Marik crossed his hands over his chest, shaking his head slightly. "It's too bad Umbra and Lumis had to do the damage on him."

"So you like to play dirty huh?" Yami hollered.

Eyes widening, Marik spotted Yami racing towards the port. "Holy crap, he actually outsmarted the gurus. Well," he grinned. "Two can play that game." Starting up his engine, he then sped off, heading off down the road as Yami slowly caught up with him. Riding down the winding road, Marik and Yami continued speeding, nearing the road that would take them to the finish line.

Looking back at Yami, Marik reached inside his pocket. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" He then took out his millennium rod, letting it glow. "I guess you gotta learn some manners, pharaoh."

All of a sudden, as they turned to the road that led back to the game shop, Marik's rod caused Yami's motorbike to go out of control. Unable to keep control of it, the motorbike fell to its side. Unfortunately, as it began slamming to the ground, sliding, Yami slammed head first onto Marik's side, toppling him over as well.

Luckily for him, however, Yami was still wearing his helmet as he had experienced a slight headache. Both bodies sprawled on the road as an astonished crowd looked on.

Suddenly, the melody of the ice cream truck rang throughout the street. Shadi slowly steered his wheel to the left, looking about curiously at the many people crowded on the sidewalks. It was strange for him since around this time, not many people crowded about the streets. Slowly driving on, looking left to right curiously, he wondered if they were here for the ice cream. Finally, he stopped, turning off the engine, poking his head outside at the crowds, who gazed at him with an astonished look.

"What?" Shadi arched an eyebrow. "You guys came here for ice cream."

All of a sudden, a huge cheer erupted in the streets. Shadi thought the whole town had gone strange indeed as he shook his head, muttering to himself. "Domino City…full of weirdos indeed."

"Congratulations Shadi!" Mokuba hollered, rushing inside the ice cream truck. "You won!!"

"Say what?" Shadi arched an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly Shadi!" Mokuba smiled. "Your truck crossed the finish line. You won the race."

"Er…okay." Shadi sat back on his chair.

Meanwhile, Tea made her way towards the carnage where Marik and Yami laid, a scowled look on her face. "Well, I hope you two are happy! Racing each other just to see who's the big bad boy." Taking out a mallet, she slammed it on both of their heads before walking off.

"Tea…" Yami looked on at the one he had a crush on.

"Forget it pharaoh," Marik watched Tea as she stomped off.

Stopping halfway between the ice cream truck and the carnage, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Joey's number.

Hearing his cell phone ring, Joey went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Well Jou-kun," Tea glared up at him from below. "Are you happy now?"

"Look at it this way Tea," Joey grinned. "You don't have to date any of those bozos and I'm about over a hundred dollars richer." he held out the jar that was filled with money, shaking it gently.

"Not if I can help it!" Taking out a pack of duel monster cards, she took out one, hurling it towards Joey. The edge of the card pressed rather sharply on Joey's hand. Screaming in pain, his fingers slipped from the jar, dropping it over the edge.

"Oh no!" Joey's eyes widened.

Catching the jar in her hands, she looked inside the jar. "Ah yes, this should help me with tonight. By the way Joey, do you really want to know who I have been talking to the day you set up that bet?"

"Oh come on Tea," Joey frowned. "We all know you were talking to Marik that day."

A small laugh seeped through the receiver. "Do you really think so?" The next minute, the most astonishing happened. Tea got inside Shadi's truck, wrapping one arm over his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

"I told you the pharaoh wouldn't have any problems if I came by." Shadi smiled, patting Tea on the head.

"What the?!?" Joey's voice seeped through Tea's phone. "This was what was going on the whole time?!? Tea, why you…"

"Ah screw you Joey." Tea smiled, turning off her phone. Shadi started up the engine to his truck as they drove off, the sounds of the ice cream truck remained silent.

* * *

Closing the book, Yami forced a smile. "Now children," he looked at Ryou, Malik and Yugi. "What was the lesson in this story?"

"Betting is a good thing?" Malik answered.

"No better looking guy can get the girl?" replied Yami.

"You'll know when you'll get ambushed in a race?" Ryou arched an eyebrow.

"NO!!!" Yami slammed the book onto the floor. "It's slow and steady wins the race!! Jeez Ryou, Bakura should have taught you that when you placed the frickin millennium necklace around your neck!"

"What you read really was boring." Ryou frowned. "Almost reminds me of the movie Fast and Furious. Ra, I hate that movie."

"Pansy." Yami muttered under his breath.

"That story has a first name," Yugi started to sing to the tune of the Oscar Meyer wiener song. "It's b-o-r-a-n-g."

"That story has a second name," Malik joined in. "It's p-h-a-r-a-o."

Glaring at the two, Yami clenched his fist. "And you two can't even spell for Ra sakes!" he pointed a shaking finger at the two hikaris. "That's it! I don't care if you guys are even tired but I've had enough of this. You're going to sleep whether you like that or not."

"Hey Ryou and Malik," Yugi smiled, though smirking at his dark side. "Let me tell you a story of when Dartz suddenly ruled this town and when he captured my soul. When Yami was challenging Weevil, Weevil starts telling him that he's got this card that could have saved me. So he tells Yami to come and get the card and soon enough, Weevil just rips that card apart and Yami was stunned as hell."

This sent Malik and Ryou laughing into hysteria. However, this story also sent Yami into the point of insanity as he cracked his knuckles. For a reason he did not want to know, they were really pushing him to the limit. He then turned and glared at Yugi. "Hey you! How about giving thanks to your dark side that I actually saved you from Dartz's lair! You have no idea how much trouble I had to go through!"

Ignoring Yami, Yugi picked up the millennium puzzle, placing his fingers on the piece that had the Egyptian symbol in the middle. "Hey Malik-kun, suppose if I take off a piece of the millennium puzzle. Would Yami actually disappear?"

Eyes widening, that was a threat to Yami's existence. Any piece that comes off the puzzle was bound to get him to disappear. Downing some of his coffee, he sat back on the chair, picked up the book and adjusted his reading glasses. "All right, no more Aesop. I'll read you another one."

* * *

_To Be Continued._


End file.
